Wudang
by abbyluthien
Summary: no tengo ni la mas remota idea de donde saque toda esta loca historia. harry desaparece, el ministerio toma el colegio, dumbledore muerto ¿que pasara?. entren y lean, y dejen reviews, que me encanta que me hagan preguntas.
1. prologo

Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen exclusivamente a la autoras de la saga, J. K. Rowling.

Prólogo

Era una tarde soleada de principios de septiembre. Con un acantilado de fondo, una imponente casa, cuya estructura maciza de dos pisos y un ático a dos aguas, presidía las inmensas llanuras verdes de los paisajes de Escocia. Las paredes eran de un azul oscuro combinado con la madera, también oscura, que recortaba puertas y ventanas. El camino que llevaba a la casa casi había desaparecido, como si nadie lo hubiera pisado en años. Adyacente a ésta se distinguían varias estructuras menores: establos, cobertizos y un par de picaderos. En uno de ellos se podía ver a un hombre montando en un magnífico caballo negro dando vueltas en torno a otro marrón que parecía muy nervioso.

Ajeno de todo, un hombre vestido con una gran túnica negra decorada con ribetes arabescos de color marrón, observaba la escena bajo la sombra de un árbol. Contrastando con sus ojos, una sonrisa torcida se asomaba por sus labios. "Quizás", pensaba el hombre, "las cosas en este difícil y terrible viaje iban a mejorar, después de todo".

Se encaminó tranquilamente a la entrada principal de la gran casa.

El hombre que hasta hacía unos instantes cabalgaba tranquilamente, levantó la cabeza en el mismo momento en que la figura se acercaba a la casa. En esa finca tan solo vivían él y su mujer y un par de elfos domésticos, y la vestimenta del hombre, poco habitual hasta para su poco habitual mundo, le trajeron a la memoria recuerdos de otra vida y un escalofrío. Hincó espuelas en los flancos del caballo y lo puso al galope saltando por encima de la valla del picadero, justo cuando el hombre llamaba a la puerta. El seguía galopando a tan solo un par de metros del sujeto cuando su mujer abrió y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

- ¡ déjala ! - gritó el hombre llenándose de impotencia, sin embargo en el marco de la puerta nadie se movió. El caballo se paró de golpe y al punto el hombre saltó y se puso entre el desconocido y su mujer. Entonces miró por primera vez al desconocido a la cara. No era quien él había creído que era, su asesino.

El hombre, si es que se podía definir así, era en realidad un joven de aproximadamente unos veinte años. Tenía el pelo negro como la noche, largo y atado en una coleta que dejaba al descubierto una amplia y despejada frente. Sus facciones eran fuertes, muy marcadas, sus labios, finos y poseía un gran cuello. Sin embargo, fueron sus ojos los que le dejaron sin aliento. Habitualmente fríos, ahora se podía leer en ellos añoranza, fuerza, soledad y determinación, a pesar de que se podía apreciar la sombra de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

- buenas tardes. Me gustaría mantener una conversación con ustedes. Creo que hay muchas cosas que contar.

Sus palabras terminaron abruptamente puesto que en ese momento la mujer se desmayó.



Me gustaría explicar que es así de corto por que se trata de un prologo, no de un chapter independiente de la historia. Como los que han entrado a leer esto han podido comprobar no quiero desvelar nada de la trama principal en torno a la que se va a desarrollar la historia, sin embargo contestare gustosa a los reviews que me dejéis, en la medida de lo posible. Tengo que reconocerlo, me encanta que me acribillen a preguntas jejeje no lo puedo evitar. Bueno intentare actualizar cada una o dos semanas pero no lo se seguro por que en breve me voy del país a trabajar. Aun así lo intentaré. Kiss.


	2. soy una chica peligrosa

Disclaimer: los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Únicamente me pertenece la trama de esta historia. Gracia a mi amiga Elena por ayudarme.

Chapter 1

Faltaba apenas un cuarto de hora para las nueve de la noche y en el gran comedor de Hogwarts se producía un echo que rompía la rutina que se había impuesto por la fuerza desde el primer día de aquel fatídico curso. A la muerte del profesor albus Dumbledore el curso anterior, el ministerio se había apoderado de todo control sobre la escuela. Y no sólo eso, sino que ahora que el colegio estaba bajo su control, lo habían nombrado como el lugar más seguro de toda Inglaterra, y habían decretado que todo niño mayor de tres años debía ser enviado a Hogwarts por su seguridad, a modo de campo de concentración.

Se había nombrado como directora a Dolores Umbrigde, reconocida como la mano derecha del ministro Schrimegour. Las normas y la vida que se había seguido en howgarts a lo largo de los siglos habían caído. Muchos profesores habían huido y los pocos que quedaban permanecían encerrados en sus aulas. Vivían y trabajaban allí, sin ver la luz del sol sino a través del frío cristal de las ventanas, cosa, que sólo podían hacer aquellos cuyas aulas se habían trasladado al primer piso. Los que habían sido trasladados a las mazmorras agonizaban de soledad. La forma de dar las clases y los temarios eran impuestos por el ministerio, de forma que sólo se impartía la teoría y la gran mayoría no había utilizado su varita en más de cuatro meses.

A los alumnos se les prohibió la entrada a sus salas comunes, habilitando grandes y largas habitaciones, también en las mazmorras, en las que concentraban a los alumnos diferenciándolos por casa. Los niños menores de once años habían sido sorteados, como si de una tómbola se tratase, entre las cuatro grandes habitaciones comunes, denominadas S, G, H, y R. Por lo tanto, a los elfos se les había prohibido limpiar mas allá de las zonas habitadas, con el propósito de que los alumnos no se adentraran en el interior del castillo, donde la única que tenía su habitación era la directora, la cual además ordenó cocinar exclusivamente un menú aprobado por sí misma, a saber, una serie de purés y papillas de extraños colores y sospechosos grados de viscosidad con mucho té.

La falta de luz, de calor y de comida decente había creado un ambiente vacío, de desánimo, los niños se movían como autómatas sin vida o lloraban de desesperación, y la mayoría de los alumnos mayores que les consolaban lloraban a su vez de impotencia. Casi todos pensaban que no había salida, ninguna mano amiga a la que acogerse. Albus Dumbledore había muerto, el ministerio estaba en su contra y el salvador del mundo Harry Potter llevaba casi tres meses desaparecido, y cada vez mas cundía entre los alumnos el fatídico pensamiento de que había huido, que los había abandonado a las consecuencias de la guerra. Por que sí, estaban en guerra, y por los pocos periódicos que entraban en el colegio de contrabando, se sabía que el ministerio se había movilizado hacia dentro, los aurores hacían lo que podían pero eran pocos y no había una persona que los dirigiera. Las antiguas glorias de la primera guerra o habían muerto o estaban coaccionadas. Los mortífagos, por otro lado, atacaban sin piedad, mataban familias enteras y torturaban a muggles, mujeres y niños. El pánico y la desesperación cundían en la sociedad mágica. Sobre todo por que la opinión generalizada con respecto a la desaparición de Harry Potter, en la sociedad calaba hasta los huesos, destruyendo así la moral de los pocos que quedaban de pie y querían luchar.

Sin embargo había todavía unos pocos en Hogwarts que no habían perdido la esperanza, ya no sólo de que Harry volvería, sino también de que ellos, simples estudiantes de magia, no podían hacer nada.

Sin ir mas lejos aquella noche, al filo de las nueve una estudiante se revelaba, tal y como lo había echo ya en ocasiones anteriores. Allí, de pie frente a la directora, discutía con ella lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los que estaban en el gran comedor la oyeran, pero con la tranquilidad innata que sólo poseen aquellos que tienen la seguridad absoluta de estar haciendo y diciendo lo correcto. Y ésta tranquilidad precisamente era la que le daba pánico a su interlocutora, ésta y no la horda de niños que tras ella deseaban tener sus varitas en ese momento en la mano.

Pero ella era una mujer orgullosa y nunca admitiría haber cometido un error frente a una vulgar estudiante de diecisiete años. ¡era ridículo! Y estaba a punto de llamar al conserje para que se divirtiera un rato colgando a esa estúpida niña de los tobillos, como muchas veces otras veces, cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron intempestivamente y un hombre las flanqueaba. Era un hombre joven, en el que se adivinaba una gran espalda debajo de la gran túnica roja ribeteada por hilos dorados que llevaba. El pelo de color chocolate negro lo tenía algo largo y, suelto como lo llevaba en ese momento, le caía sobre los hombros. Éste desprendía un aura que atraía las miradas de todos. Poseía el poder de con una mirada dejar a una persona con la boca abierta o encogida, muerta de miedo, pero en cualquier caso fascinada.

El hombre que en ese momento poseía un amplia sonrisa, se detuvo un momento para estudiar la situación que se estaba viviendo hacía unos segundos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando localizó a Umbrigde frente a una alumna, y se dirigió hacia allí. La ancha túnica volaba tras él. Al llegar donde estaban, ignoró literalmente a la alumna, que no obstante no se retiró completamente, expectante ante quién era ese hombre, y que había ido a hacer allí.

- ¿es usted la famosa directora de Hogwarts, la "señorita" Dolores Umbrigde? - ante el asentimiento mudo de la nombrada, el extraño que no parecía percibir la tensión del ambiente en todo el gran comedor, continuó. - lamento la irrupción a éstas horas. Me he propuesto contribuir activamente en la Gran Obra. He acudido a hablar con nuestro ministro de magia y le he explicado detenidamente la situación de forma que me ha entendido todo a la primera, por lo que me ha propuesto venir aquí, con lo que además, podré trabajar con usted.-

Umbrigde, que para esas alturas ya había asomado a sus labios una sonrisa bobalicona, la ensanchó notablemente al oír las últimas palabras de aquel hombre, lanzando una de sus tan características risitas y le dijo divertida.

- querrá decir trabajar para mí. - el hombre, que había perdido la sonrisa de la cara, pareció desconcertado cuando una sombra de comprensión cruzó su cara, abrió los ojos al máximo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una gran risotada. Recomponiéndose como pudo logró balbucear algo.

- No. No, lo siento. Esto ha sido una gran confusión. Lo siento, yo no le he contado cuál es ahora mi función aquí y usted ha supuesto algo equivocado. He venido para hacerme cargo de la dirección del colegio. - dijo mientras se producía una reacción en cadena. Los alumnos que habían oído todo intercambiaron susurros entusiasmados. La chica, que permanecía de pie junto a la pareja no había decidido si esa era una buena noticia todavía. Umbrigde había sido tonta, había cometido errores, aunque eso ella nunca lo admitiría, y ya podían levantarse contra ella. Este cambio en la dirección suponía tirar a la basura dos semanas de planes si la situación seguía igual que hasta ahora, cosa de la que estaba casi segura. Ese desconocido era un hombre del ministerio, él mismo lo había dicho, y por tanto de acuerdo con él. Sin embargo umbrigde, que negaba silenciosamente con la cabeza muda de la impresión, se negaba a las palabras de aquel hombre.

- ¡ el señor ministro está de mi parte ! ¡ nunca lo permitirá ! - le gritó.

- mi señora, como antes le he dicho, vengo de hablar personalmente con él. El ministerio me ha dado su aprobación - umbrigde que seguía sin encontrar qué hacer o qué decir, se volvió hacia él desesperada y le dijo en casi un susurro -"mentiroso"-, era la única respuesta que su mente lograba admitir. Tan sólo lograron oírla los que estaban más cerca, que este caso eran la alumna y el hombre, y éste último hizo algo que ninguno se esperaba, se largó a reír hasta que las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

- No, Dolores, no soy un mentiroso. Es más, yo nunca digo mentiras. Cuando estaba en la escuela tuve una profesora que me enseñó ésta valiosa lección.- este cogió una de las manos de la directora entre las suyas. La chica miraba el intercambio de palabras con atención. - de echo - continuó el hombre - me lo grabó a sangre.

Algo tuvo que ver la profesora en sus ojos, que bajó la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas y acto seguido lanzó un grito que se oyó en todo el castillo y que no cesó mientras corría a lo largo de todo el gran comedor huyendo de fantasmas que ésta vez, sólo ella veía. El hombre sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y se encaró a los alumnos.

- bien, creo que la profesora no va a querer explicarme como estaban las cosas aquí. - en ese momento se giró hacia la muchacha que no se había movido de su posición pero que ahora mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. Éste a su vez le sonrió.

- ¿ tienes tu varita? - la sonrisa de la chica desapareció y muy seria le contestó en un tono acusador, en el que el hombre distinguía trazos de diversión.

- no, Umbrigde me la confiscó. Creía que era una persona potencialmente peligrosa, ya sabe, problemática.

El desconocido se empezó a reír mientras se acercaba a ella. - es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con esa persona, Hermione.- ésta, a la que le había vuelto la sonrisa a la cara, se dejó abrazar mientras se relajaba por primera vez desde hacía tres meses.

a a a a a

Quería agradecer su review a cote. La verdad es que quería que el prólogo fuera algo misterioso, así que después de todo lo conseguí jejejeje. La verdad es que no vas muy desencaminada con tus suposiciones. Lo que sí que te puedo decir es que el matrimonio está en Escocia, lo pongo al principio y no están esperando a su asesino, sino al asesino de su hijo, no lo pongo textualmente pero … bueno espero que sigas leyendo y que te vaya gustando. Nos leemos byebye.


	3. ¿albus?

disclaimer: los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J. K. Rowling.

aprovecho para informar que mi e-mail, al menos el que uso, es abbyluthienyahoo.es. también podeis contactarme en En cualquiera de los dos estoy disponible por si quereis poneros en constacto conmigo

Chapter 2

Ron Weasley que había estado viendo la escena desde su posición en el plan, liderando a los prefectos, en ningún momento había sospechado quién podía ser ese extraño. Pero sí sabía que Hermione sólo se dejaría abrazar por una persona y al comprender esto, dio orden a los demás de que no atacaran, y se acercó a ellos. Una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro pues sabía que todo había terminado ya, todo volvería a ser como antes. Se separaron al llegar él, y entonces fue su turno de darle un abrazo de bienvenida a Harry.

Al separarse, los tres se miraron entre ellos. Dos miradas pedían a gritos una larga historia, explicaciones … y sabían que ésta llegaría, pero también sabían que ese no era el momento. Harry sólo sonrió y se volvió un poco hacia el resto de los alumnos.

- bueno, creo que hay mucho trabajo que hacer …- y sin previo aviso gritó - ¡Dobby!.

Al instante apareció un elfo doméstico vestido con un traje de marinerito y tocado con una gran tetera roja del revés. El elfo al ver a Harry se abalanzó contra él y se agarró a sus rodillas.

- Harry Potter, debe usted irse, la señora Umbrigde está aquí Harry Potter, le cogerá, le torturará, debe marcharse, debe … - Con las primeras palabras del elfo, todo el gran comedor se elevó en un gran murmullo. No todos creían en la palabra del elfo, en que ese hombre fuera realmente Harry Potter, algunos permanecían nerviosos, otros, por el contrario suspiraron aliviados, pensando quizá, que con él estarían no sólo a salvo sino tranquilos.

- tranquilo Dobby. La señora Umbrigde ha salido corriendo cuando he llegado. Sin duda debe estar acurrucada en algún rincón temblando de frío y miedo. Manda a Kreacher a buscarla, que la lleve a las cocinas. Su trabajo a partir de ahora será fregar cacharros y platos sin magia. - una explosión de aplausos, gritos de felicidad y risas inundó el gran comedor. Entre la algarabía Harry le gritó a Dobby - si Kreacher no te hace caso mándale aquí para que le de la orden directa ¿de acuerdo? - el pobre elfo, aunque feliz, parecía muy nervioso - pero señor … ¿está usted seguro? Ella es la directora y no se … - se retorcía las manos y no sabía muy bien a dónde mirar. Harry sonrió y se agachó poniéndose a su altura - Dobby, mírame. - cuando el elfo levantó la mirada, Harry le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

- Harry va a ser el director de Hogwarts ahora. - dijo Hermione. Dobby la miró con incredulidad y dirigió su mirada hacia Harry, que asintió silenciosamente - ¿crees que podrías decirles al resto de los elfos que hagan desaparecer ésta comida y que cocinen algo más decente? Como antes.- Dobby sonrió asintiendo vehementemente - por supuesto señor, esto es una gran noticia y no se preocupe por Kreacher, hará lo que usted ha mandado. - Harry le volvió a sonreír. - cuando se lo pidas, vigílale un poco. Y cuando terminéis de hacer la cena, empezar a limpiar el resto del castillo. Mañana volveremos a abrir las salas comunes ¿de acuerdo? - como respuesta Dobby sintió una vez y desapareció.

Harry volvió a ponerse de pie y se dirigió a sus amigos. - ¿y los profesores? -

Fue Ron quién respondió. - están encerrados en las aulas en las que les han obligado a dar clases.- y Hermione añadió además - muchos de ellos se han ido, la que peor está es la profesora McGonagall.

- de acuerdo.- se volvió hacia los alumnos. - premios anuales, prefectos, les pido que cuiden a los demás alumnos, que nadie salga del gran comedor. He dado ordenes a los elfos de que quiten eso, y cocinen una cena en condiciones. Ésta noche dormiremos aquí todos, creo que mañana ya se podrán abrir las salas comunes. Ron, Hermione, indicarme dónde están los profesores. Neville, Ginny, Luna, seguidnos. - una vez dicho esto tanto él como Ron y Hermione tomaron rumbo hacia las puertas de la entrada. Según andaban se iban uniendo al grupo los demás. Cuando éstas se estaban cerrando después de atravesarlas, un Oh! Les indicó que la comida ya había aparecido.

- bueno, aparte de la profesora McGonagall ¿cuántos profesores más han quedado en el colegio? - miró a sus amigos que se miraban entre sí, decidiendo silenciosamente quién iba a responder. Fue finalmente Neville quién elevó su voz.

- madame Hooch se ha ido, a madame Pomfrey la echaron por la fuerza. A la profesora Trelanwey se la despidió pero no han conseguido que saliera de su torre y Umbrigde bloqueó la salida. El profesor Sluglor huyó. Snape desapareció, la profesora Vector y la profesora Sinistra también, el profesor Binns sigue igual que siempre. Los únicos que han quedado para intentar ayudarnos han sido la profesora McGonagall, Firenze, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora Sprout y Hagrid que …- en ese momento a Neville se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le impidió proseguir. A todos los que Hagrid les caía bien, su situación les afectaba mucho. Harry lo notó inmediatamente, pero curiosamente no quiso preguntar. Miró a Neville e inmediatamente asintió tristemente.

Éste lo observó detenidamente. - sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que me encontrara con una situación semejante, pero nunca quise pensar en ello como una realidad. - comentó, aunque nadie había dicho que es lo que le pasaba realmente a Hagrid. Se produjo un silencio pesado. - la profesora sprout y el profesor Flitwick están aquí, en el primer piso, los demás están en las mazmorras, pero no sabemos en cuales tienen a Firenze y a Hagrid. ¿tienes el mapa? - dijo nerviosamente Hermione. La sonrisa de Harry respondió rápidamente a la pregunta formulada. - ¡vamos! - animó. Le dirigieron velozmente a un aula relativamente cerca de allí.

Aunque algo tonta, Umbrigde, no era estúpida y había aplicado a la puerta del aula un potente hechizo de nivel muy avanzado por el que ésta sólo se abría a determinadas horas y el resto del tiempo no sólo permanecía cerrada sino que imposibilitaba a los que estuvieran dentro, que hicieran mucha magia. Cuando llegaron allá, Hermione empezó a explicarle cuál iba a ser el problema para sacar a los profesores.

Harry había puesto las manos extendidas sobre la madera y cerró los ojos un momento. Las separó y los miró sonriendo. - no será demasiado difícil. - a continuación volvió a posarlas y ésta vez permaneció con los ojos abiertos. Estuvo así por espacio de un minuto completo hasta que ésta se hinchó como si estuviera reteniendo el aire y luego volvieron a su forma con un suspiro. En seguida ésta se abrió y apareció la profesora Sprout llorando de emoción.

- Oh! Señor Potter, los cuadros ya están enterados de lo que usted hizo y están difundiendo la noticia por todo el colegio. Gracias … de verdad gracias. - dijo totalmente emocionada. - era lo menos que podíamos hacer profesora. De todas formas no creo que hubiera durado mucho en ese aula. Justo cuando he llegado se estaba iniciando la sublevación de los alumnos. - Dijo Harry. Por detrás de él Neville, Ron, y Ginny se sonrojaron hasta las orejas, Luna sonrió divertida al advertirlo y Hermione levantó orgullosamente la barbilla. - escuche - prosiguió Harry - el ministerio se ha visto obligado a concederme la dirección del colegio, al menos temporalmente. Los demás alumnos están en el gran comedor. Pasarán hoy la noche allí. Mañana volveremos a abrir las torres, pero me temo que muchos, sobre todo los más pequeños, están aún muy asustados. Si pudiera ir e intentar organizarles y tranquilizarles se lo agradecería. Nosotros todavía tenemos que liberar a unos cuántos profesores.-

- por supuesto. Me quedé aquí por ellos. Por ellos … y por que éste ha sido mi hogar durante mucho tiempo ya, - dijo la profesora ya más calmada. Harry le sonrió dulcemente. - y he hecho que los elfos vuelvan a cocinar como dios manda. Coma también, si es que le dejaron algo.- La profesora sonrió y se alejó tambaleándose hacia allí.

- Neville. Acompaña a la profesora, por favor. No quiero quedarme sin profesora de herbología justo ahora. - Neville asintió pálido sólo con pensar en la sola posibilidad y partió junto a ella, que en muchas ocasiones se apoyaba en él.

Tras rescatar a un sonriente Flitwick, que cuando vio a Harry fue a abrazarle efusivamente a la altura de las rodillas, se dirigieron todos a las mazmorras, menos Luna que se fue acompañando al profesor.

Una vez allí abajo Harry sacó el mapa del merodeador. - hacía un montón de tiempo que no lo utilizaba. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. - y al instante, en vez de empezar a mostrarse el mapa, fueron aparecieron unas palabras.

" ¿pero que hará éste preciado tesoro en las manos de un hombre tan tonto?. Lunático." todos se quedaron con la boca abierta asombrados. Nunca habían visto al mapa contestar, excepto Harry, quién empezó a reírse a carcajadas. "tienes razón lunático, seguro que ha caído en manos de un estúpido profesor que no sabe que hacer con él. ¿No has pensado en cortarte el pelo? No te queda tan bien como a mí. Canuto" las carcajadas de Harry aumentaron considerablemente, pero otro mensaje ya comenzaba a aparecer. "bueno, bueno, Canuto, no parece tan malo. ¿Qué vas a hacer con el mapa?. Cornamenta". Harry lanzó un bufido - hay que fastidiarse. ¡hasta en el colegio! - dijo Harry. Le pasó el mapa a una desconcertada Ginny y empezó a buscar en su túnica mientras seguía sonriendo ampliamente. Por fin saco de un bolsillo una pluma y un tintero. - mira que son complicados. -dijo Harry e hizo que Ron sujetara el tintero que miraba la escena atónito. "¡oye que no tenemos todo el día!. Canuto.". Harry negó sonriendo mientras mojaba la pluma en el tintero y comenzaba a escribir. Hermione, que no tenía nada que hacer se acercó y observó sorprendida que Harry había escrito "quiero darle un azote en el culo a un profesor y buscar a una chica. Harry Potter.". ésta le volvió a mirar rápidamente y vio como cerraba el tintero y se lo guardaba tranquilamente en el bolsillo junto con la pluma. Las letras que éste había escrito fueron absorbidas y en su lugar aparecieron otras "tienes toda nuestra aprobación. ¡Y suerte!. Cornamenta.". acto seguido comenzó a aparecer el mapa. Harry empezó a inspeccionar las mazmorras. - el que más cerca está es Firenze. Por aquí. - siguieron a Harry pasillo tras pasillo conmocionados todavía por el problema que habían tenido con el mapa. Pronto llegaron a una sala en la que había una gran puerta de madera que ocupaba toda una pared y en su centro tenía un saliente.

Tras observar un rato el saliente, Harry se retiró un poco.

- ésta Umbrigde tiene una fijación con la sangre preocupante. - al instante alzó su brazo y la cicatriz en la que todavía se podía leer "no debo decir mentiras" se abrió y comenzó a sangrar débilmente. Una gota se separó se las demás y brilló por un momento con una luz ambarina. Luego se acercó al saliente levitando y se posó encima de él. Todos iban a abrir la boca para preguntar cómo había hecho eso. - luego. - dijo Harry de forma algo brusca. - ahora no es el momento de contar batallitas. -

La puerta hizo un chasquido y comenzó a abrirse de forma corredera. Se les presentó una habitación muy luminosa. Sin duda la magia ayudaba a mantener la luz que ofrecería un sol de principios de junio en una "oscura" mazmorra a las nueve y media de la noche. Aparte de éste singular hecho, en la habitación no había mucho más. En un rincón había un gran montón de paja en la que permanecía Firenze recostado. Una pequeña mesa redonda con algunos restos de comida y bebida completaban el mobiliario de la habitación. Firenze se enderezó, pero apenas avanzó un pequeño paso en su dirección.

- Harry Potter ¿eres tú? - el centauro se atrevió a dar otro paso.

- si, Firenze, soy yo. Escucha, necesito que vayas al comedor. Todos están allí. Umbrigde ya no es la directora. Verás ahora tengo que ir a por la profesora McGonagall y a por Hagrid. Allí te lo explican más detenidamente ¿crees que podrás encontrar el camino hacia allí?

- no creo, lo siento. - dijo Firenze. - verás, ahora sólo puedo ver las estrellas. He perdido el don de la vista común. Puedo ver el cielo, y las estrellas, pero las veo allá donde sea que pose la mirada.

- Firenze … eso quiere decir ¿que estás ciego¿fue Umbrigde? - dijo conmocionada Hermione. El centauro se encogió de hombros, con una media sonrisa. - sin duda vosotros, los magos, la echaríais la culpa. Yo puedo decir que fue mi destino … me lo dijeron ya a principio del curso las estrellas, cuando aún podía verlas en el exterior de ésta sala.- se quedó en silencio después de esa revelación. Nadie sabía que decir. - pero - rompió el silencio Harry. - ¿estás bi …- pero fue interrumpido por el centauro. - Harry, lo sabes ¿verdad?¿sabes que no va a ser tan fácil como Dumbledore pensaba? Si. Has conocido a muchos sabios, Harry, pero … sabes que no puedes ¿verdad?-

- lo sé, Firenze. Y aún no se lo que haré. Y no si podré o no podré, o si quiera si encontraré la forma de hacerlo. Pero todavía no es la hora.- él respondió a las palabras del joven asintiendo silenciosamente. - si alguien me acompañara al gran comedor se lo agradecería.- Ginny no tardó en ofrecerse, queriendo huir de la situación tan incómoda que se había formado. Sabían que Harry y Firenze habían estado hablando de la guerra, pero eso no ayudaba a desencajar el nudo que se les había formado a todos en el estómago. Cuando la pareja desapareció de la sala por la que se accedía a la habitación donde habían tenido encerrado al profesor, Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos. - chicos … se que es difícil, para mí también lo es. Pero éstas conversaciones van a surgir a partir de ahora mucho, ésta misma noche si todo sale bien, y no podemos quedarnos cayados durante una hora cada vez que suceda ¿de acuerdo? Se que os costó mucho trabajo pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort. Esto es sólo un paso más. - ambos asintieron y le dieron la razón con la mirada. Unas pequeñas sonrisas asomaron a sus caras, medio de disculpa, medio de resignación.

- bueno, a ver … - dijo volviendo a observar el mapa. - creo que ahora toca la profesora McGonagall.

Se encaminaron hacia donde indicaba el mapa. Al llegar, como Harry se imaginaba, no encontraron más que otro juegecito de Umbrigde. Pero se sorprendió de lo fácil que iba a resultar ésta vez. Se trataba de un pequeño tablero de ajedrez. Las piezas estaban echas de madera oscura. La única complejidad era que la partida ya estaba empezada. A las negras, en éste caso ellos, solo les quedaban cuatro piezas, el rey, la reina, un caballo y una torre, mientras que las blancas conservaban casi todo el juego, a excepción de unos cuantos peones y las dos torres.

Los tres miraban el tablero en la misma posición, los tres sonriendo, los tres recordando. Harry puso una mano en el hombre izquierdo de Ron y le miró. Éste seguía mirando el juego. Sonrió y miró a Harry. - sin ningún problema.

Harry y Hermione se apartaron un poco, dejándole espacio para relajarse. - primero la prueba de sangre, ahora una partida de ajedrez, no si al final voy a llegar a creer que esa mujer era inteligente. - Harry contuvo las carcajadas que le provocó el comentario de la chica, para no molestar a Ron. Se volvió hacia ella y sintió que acariciaba suavemente su incipiente barba.

- lo siento. Ésta mañana no me a dado tiempo afeitarme. - Hermione sonrió tranquilamente. Su mirada intensa perforaba a Harry que empezaba a preocuparse. - bienvenido. - fue lo único que pronunció Hermione antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Al separarse rió suavemente. - haces cosquillas. - ambos esperaron un par de minutos más hasta que Ron por fin terminó. La puerta se abrió lentamente con un resoplido. Ésta les introdujo por un lateral a un aula totalmente a oscuras. Los pupitres fantasmales se alineaban mirando todos hacia la parte donde normalmente se encontraría el profesor. - su habitación está ahí detrás. Hace una semana que cancelaron sus clases, por eso adelantamos los planes a hoy.- dijo Hermione en un susurro señalando en esa dirección.

Harry avanzó en la oscuridad. Un brillo tenue y titilante, como de una vela, se asomaba por debajo del resquicio de una puerta. Harry la empujó despacio y encontró a la profesora en camisón tumbada lánguidamente en una especie de cama maltrecha. Estaba pálida y parecía que sus ojos no podían enfocar muy bien. Harry se acercó rápidamente a ella. Le tomó la temperatura. Tenía fiebre, mucha fiebre. Sudaba muchísimo, y su delgadez apuntaba a que hacía al menos un par de días que no comía. Sin previo aviso, agarró fuertemente el manto de la túnica roja de Harry y pareció que recuperaba momentáneamente la lucidez. - ¿Albus?- sin embargo no pudo decir mucho más porque un instante después cayó desmayada en los brazos de Harry.

hola, estoy super contenta jamás pensé que me dejariais tantos reviews por un mini-prólogo y el primer chapter. cuando empezé a leer reviews creo que me entró tal estado que me puse a escribir como una loca y el resultado es este capitulo, mucho más largo que el anterior. aprovecho para avisar que el próximo chapter tardará un poco más. quizás esté para finales de la próxima semana o principios de la que viene, por que esta semana tengo que hacer los examenes de la selectividad y estre estudiar y hacerlos voy a estar muy ocupada.

muchas gracias a: **Deli, Al. Max Potter Granger, Elma, Nanecl, Amandahh4ever, Femmy, Aranel-Riddle, Olga y a Enrique.**

y ahora a aquello que me dejaron alguna pregunta o sugerencia se la constestare.

Elma: muchas gracias. la verdad es que es cierto que Harry ha ganado poderes, se ve mucho más en este cap que en el anterior. y decirte que lo que me comentastes de que Hermione también tenga algún poder oculto también me gusta mucho pero ahora tengo que pensar cómo y qué. si tienes alguna idea la escucharé encantada. muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.


	4. que paso que?

Chapter 3

Harry volvió a recostar a la profesora. En verdad, estaba fatal. Hermione apareció a su lado. Parecía preocupada, y no era para menos. La respiración de la profesora era débil y arítmica

Harry sacó su varita por primera vez en toda la noche y se inclinó sobre ella, comenzó a moverla arriba y abajo sobre el pecho de la profesora. Una luz, cada vez más intensa salía de la varita. La respiración de la profesora se volvió pausada y serena. Sacó de otro de los bolsillos de la túnica dos pequeños botes con pociones.

- la botella verde, es poción revitalizante, la morada, para dormir sin soñar. Si se despierta, Hermione, dale las dos ¿vale?. - Hermione cogió las dos botellas y asintió silenciosamente, mientras tapaba cariñosamente a su profesora.

- Ron, tú y yo vamos a por Hagrid. - una nueva consulta al mapa les indicó dónde buscar.

Al llegar allí se les presentó un nuevo juegecito de Umbrigde. Se trataba de una puerta muy bajita, pero sumamente ancha. En el centro cuatro salientes de piedra con un símbolo en su centro cada uno. En el primero una casita, en el segundo la máscara, símbolo de voldemort, les saludaba arrogantemente, en el tercero estaba representada una balanza y en el último el dibujo de algo parecido a una fogata.

- genial. Justo cuando Hermione nos sería de gran ayuda, no está. Esto es de pensar, y perdona que lo diga, pero a ninguno de nosotros se nos da muy bien, ¿o hasta en eso has cambiado?- Ron le miraba con algo de reproche, sabía que no debía, porque seguro que el hecho de separarse de ellos le había costado más a él, por muy importante que fuera lo que tenía que hacer. Él y Hermione se habían apoyado entre ellos, en la orden, en todos los Weasleys etc, pero Harry había estado sólo todos esos meses, y ellos eran su única familia. - lo siento. Creo que te he echado mucho de menos. Bueno, estas cosas … también se te dan bien. Quiero decir, descifraste el acertijo de la esfinge en cuarto ¿no?.- Harry no sabía en ese momento cómo sentirse. Los había echado mucho de menos, si, pero sobre todo durante éstos últimos meses, el primer año y medio apenas había pensado en ellos, y se sentía mal, como si los hubiera traicionado, entre los entrenamientos y la investigación terminaba lo suficientemente cansado como para dormir como un tronco, durante sus cuatro o cinco horas diarias de sueño. Pero en cualquier caso, ese no era el momento para decir algo de semejante complejidad. Comenzó a pensar en cómo poder abrir esa dichosa puerta. Los dibujos tenían que representar algo y cuando quiso darse cuenta, logró tener una idea aproximada de que es lo que significaban.

- mira, creo que la balanza es la justicia. La máscara de voldemort representa el mal, la justicia prevalece sobre el mal. La casita no se exactamente qué es, ¿hogwarts? ¿su hogar, su casa? … ¿el ministerio?¡Si. Eso tiene sentido! Umbrigde considera al ministerio como su hogar, por eso el dibujo de una casita. Entonces sólo queda el fuego … -

- si. Y saber en que orden colocamos el hogar, el fuego, el mal y la justicia. ¿el hogar es el fuego donde reside el mal y la justicia? No tiene ningún sentido. A ver otra. ¿la justicia es el hogar donde reside el fuego del mal? No, eso tampoco tiene mucho sentido. - Ron ya no sabía que combinación más podían idear y que tuviera sentido. Harry parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿y qué tal quedaría … ? El ministerio es el hogar donde reside el fuego de la justicia contra el mal. Tiene sentido. Umbrigde ama al ministerio y cree que él es el único que puede acabar con el mal.- Harry y Ron se miraron entre sí y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡intentémoslo!- mientras se acercaban a los salientes. Los presionaron en el orden en el que habían quedado y la puerta soltó un grito horrible. Pronto no supieron si el sonido procedía de la puerta o de aquel que albergaba esa habitación.

Pronto el sonido desgarrador, de dolor y soledad, se extinguió y reinó el silencio. Ninguno de los dos pudo moverse. La visión que ante ellos tenían era demasiado horrible, demasiado inhumana. Hagrid, o el despojo que de él quedaba, permanecía colgado de las muñecas por unas fuertes cadenas de hierro, su cuerpo colgando como un gran muñeco de trapo sustentado únicamente por un esqueleto que amenazaba con romperse inminentemente. Entonces fueron conscientes que el grito no sólo era de desesperación, sino de dolor, dolor físico y dolor de aquel que sólo atenaza el alma.

Tras un momento en el que ninguno de ellos pudo moverse de la impresión, corrieron hacia él. Harry sostuvo su cuerpo, sorprendentemente ligero para su volumen, ahora encogido. Ron se apresuró a abrir las cadenas, y el peso total del semigigante cayó sobre Harry. No le costó llevarlo hasta el pasillo dónde, al verse liberado, comenzó a llorar como un niño en el regazo de Harry. Era el llanto de un niño que ha sufrido, al que le han hecho daño, pero también era el llanto de un adulto, que llora de vergüenza por lo que le ha pasado. Harry le abrazaba, le decía que no pasaba nada, que todo había acabado, que no se preocupase … pero ha veces también su voz se entrecortaba. Se reprochaba haber tardado tanto, no haber llegado antes. Muchos habían sufrido por culpa de una mujer insensata. Sentía coraje por lo que ella les había hecho a sus amigos, pero se conformaba con saber que él evitó que pudiera seguir haciéndolo.

Ron hacía algún tiempo que había salido corriendo, en busca de ayuda, suponía Harry. Sólo esperaba que no trajera a todo el grupo. Hagrid entonces se sentiría humillado y él no quería que eso pasara, lo sabía porque lo había vivido en carne propia.

Un largo rato después, se oyeron los pasos corriendo y vio aparecer a Ron con Hermione por el pasillo.

- Hemos dejado a la profesora McGonnagal con Ginny. Ahora sólo duerme.- Harry asintió. Tenían que llevar a Hagrid a la enfermería, ya no le quedaban más pociones … pero aún no estaba listo. Seguía temblado en los brazos de Harry y éste notaba que la tela de su túnica se empapaba por su hombro.

- escuchadme. Ir los dos a la enfermería. Pasad por McGonnagal y llevarla allí, tomad, mi varita. Preparad otra camilla, en un rato iré con Hagrid.- Hermione asintió y tiró de Ron que no parecía muy convencido con lo que había dicho Harry. Al momento ambos desaparecieron.

- escúchame Hagrid, lo que esa mujer te hizo o lo que te obligó a hacer, sólo lo sabes tú. No te voy a pedir que me lo cuentes, se, lo que eso implicaría. Pero créeme cuando te digo que en el futuro, a aquel a quien decidas contárselo, no se reirá de ti. Quizás te miraría con compasión, pero ambos sabemos que no elegirías a alguien así para hacerlo. Lo mas probable es que quisiera matar a Umbrigde, pero ¿Quién no lo desea ya?. Ahora es tu turno de volver a ser el hombre que se quedó para cuidar de todos esos niños que están ahí arriba. Y hacer lo que no has podido hacer hasta ahora, envolverlos en un abrazo, dejar que lloren lo que algunos no han llorado en todo el curso, sonreírles, por que ese tormento ya acabó. Todo lo que estaban planeando hacer antes de que yo llegara, estaba motivado por tu situación, la de Minerva, Firenze y todos los demás. Les habéis dado el valor de enfrentarse a sí mismos, y luego a Dolores. Estaban decididos a rescataros.- terminó Harry, sabiendo que con su último comentario Hagrid levantaría la cabeza, y estaría dispuesto a enfrentar al mundo después de comer algo y dormir en una buena cama. Lo hizo finalmente y le miró con los ojos todavía brillantes.

- pero son unos niños Harry. De echo, todos lo sois. - tras ese momento Hagrid volvió a la realidad, al mundo que había dejado al entrar en esa jaula. E interiormente Harry se alegró de ello.

- en la guerra ya no hay niños, Hagrid. Algunos nunca lo fuimos.



Tras veinte minutos más, Harry entró al gran comedor, imponente, y ésta vez, solo. Sprout y Fitwick se acercaron a él rápidamente, así como los fantasmas y Neville y Luna.

- McGonagall y Hagrid se pondrán bien. Ambos están en la enfermería. ¿cómo están los alumnos? - preguntó Harry.

- ya no están tan asustados, han comido bien. Ahora lo único que necesitan es una noche de paz.- respondió la profesora Sprout. - señor Potter, entonces ¿ahora usted se encargará de la dirección?¿Por cuánto tiempo? Es decir, ¿hasta que la profesora McGonagall pueda volver a ocupar el cargo o … ?- continuó ella misma, explicando las dudas de todos ellos. Aunque el cambio era refrescantemente … bueno, no concebían todavía la idea de un director de Hogwarts aún adolescente. Y Harry lo entendía.

- en principio tendría que serlo hasta que el peligro pasase, eso sería hasta que la guerra finalizara. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que la profesora McGonagall se sienta con las suficientes fuerzas como para retomar la dirección y lo que ello conlleva, le cederé el sillón si así lo desea. Pero mientras tanto … profesor Flitwick podría ir e intentar desbloquear la entrada de la torre de adivinación, y comunicarle lo sucedido a la profesora Trelanway. Aunque le dirá que ya lo sabía. Profesora Sprout, Hermione, Ron y Ginny están en la enfermería. ¿Podría ir a vigilar a los profesores? Ellos le explicarán sus estados. Y luego mándelos al despacho del director. Fantasmas, podrían vigilar a los chicos mientras tanto … gracias. Voy a ponerles los colchones.- nadie se movió tras las peticiones del director que ahora se acercaba a los alumnos. Querían ver lo que allí iba a pasar. Como por atracción, tras Luna y Neville apareció el resto del grupo (Ron, Hermione, Ginny), que le informó a la profesora Sprout que habían dejado a los profesores bajo el cuidado de una elfina domestica llamada Winky.

Al llegar Harry a la tarima de los profesores se encaró a los demás. A esas alturas ya todo el mundo le miraba expectante.

- si hiciérais el favor de bajaros de los bancos de las mesas … - al instante todos se bajaron exceptuando una persona. Un chico rubio, al parecer de Rawenclay, que permanecía sentado mirando impasible a Harry. Éste, había que admitirlo, no se lo esperaba. Había pensado que tras Umbrigde todos acogerían mas o menos bien el cambio. Sin embargo Zacharias Smith no había pensado igual que él. Harry le interrogó con la mirada.

- ¿te crees que por que hayas llegado tú, todos tenemos que rendirnos a tus pies? Has venido adulando a la mujer que nos torturó, no nos has dado ni una explicación y te has autonombrado director. No te debemos nada, esta noche todo habría acabado, hubieras echo tu aparición o no, Potter. No serás muy diferente que ella, con el tiempo. Así que no me pienso involucrar en ello desde el principio. - todos los que habían tratado en el pasado a harry sabían que esas afirmaciones eran infundadas. Pero aquellos que no lo habían echo le dirigieron miradas nerviosas. Harry levantó la mirada hacia él. Una mirada dura que atravesó a Smith.

- espero Smith que tengas algo más con lo que acusarme de parecerme al monstruo que estaba aquí antes. No tengo porque explicar mis actos. Lo único que deberías saber es que el ministerio me ha puesto al cargo del colegio. Pero aún así, me gustaría saber si hubiera preferido que hubiera entrado al gran comedor blandiendo la varita y mandando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Umbrigde habría correspondido. Aquí hay niños de tres, cuatro cinco años … ¿cómo crees que se lo hubieran tomado?¿Cómo fuegos artificiales?¿cuántos heridos, Smith, cuántos muertos? Estamos en guerra, pero no pienso manchar mis manos con más sangre inocente … ¿y tú? - Smith casi había perdido el color en la cara, las palabras en la boca y las ideas en la cabeza. Si no tienes ninguna duda más - continuó Harry - quiero terminar con esto y muchos querrán irse a dormir. - tras procesar lo último que harry le había dicho, se levantó rápidamente. El primero se guardó la sonrisa y las mesas comenzaron a descender. La dura madera parecía que se derretía. A un palmo del suelo el descenso terminó y tomaron la forma de sacos de dormir.

- Bueno. Repartiros los sacos como queráis, creo que no hay ninguna casa con el color marrón. - los niños pequeños, sin fijarse demasiado en que lo que acababan de ver era algo insólito para alguien de diecisiete años, se abalanzaron sobre sus presas. Harry sonrió y comenzó a salir del comedor - las luces se apagaran en un cuarto de hora. -

Al llegar a la entrada, los profesores le miraban con los ojos desorbitados, y el grupo con la boca abierta y éste sonrió divertido.

- profesores. Tengo una … bruja, encerrada en una torre y dos enfermos. Y a todos ellos les encantaría verles. - éstos dieron un pequeño salto y lo miraron como si no lo hubieran estado haciendo los últimos diez minutos, y salieron apresuradamente hacia sus destinos. - bueno chicos, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo a hablar.

Les condujo hasta el antiguo despacho de Dumbledore y la gárgola les cedió el paso sin problemas, igual que la puerta.

Al entrar los recuerdos asaltaron la memoria de Harry, pero no los dejo instalarse. Todo seguía igual que siempre: el gran escritorio de madera de roble, la librería detrás, los miles de artilugios de plata, todos los antiguos directores haciendo que dormitaban en sus lienzos …

Harry los condujo a un lateral de la librería, por detrás del escritorio donde, había una entrada a una salita circular, rodeada toda ella de estanterías con miles de libros, a excepción de una gran chimenea central. Tres sillones rodeaban una gran mesa circular, en ese momento vacía. Todos se sentaron, incluso Harry que se instaló en uno de ellos al lado de Hermione. En los otros dos estaban Ginny y Ron y Neville y Luna. Miraban expectantes a Harry, que se frotaba los ojos en señal de cansancio. Se había quitado la túnica en algún momento antes de sentarse y ahora lucía una sencilla camisa lisa de hilo blanca de manga larga, pantalones negros y botas, negras también.

- bueno. Supongo que tengo que empezar por el principio. Algunos de vosotros no sabéis lo que pasó el año pasado así que haré un rápido resumen. - tras contar por encima sus sesiones con Dumbledore y lo que fue descubriendo, les explicó detenidamente el funcionamiento de los horrocruxes, lo que había echo Voldemort y lo que le había pasado a Dumbledore al intentar destruirlos.

- entonces, el diario de Tom Riddle era uno ésos ¿verdad? Lo destruiste y no sabías lo que en realidad habías echo. - preguntó Ginny.

- sí. El diario era uno de los horrocruxes. Pero hay seis más. Está bien, aquí empieza lo que nadie conoce. El 31 de julio cumplí los diecisiete años. Me quedé lo suficiente para recoger sus cartas de cumpleaños y sus regalos, por cierto, gracias. Luego desaparecí. Cuando se difundió la noticia, la orden supongo que se volvió loca y vosotros más todavía. Lo siento, pero hasta cierto punto era necesario. Lo que sí sé con certeza es que el ministerio se puso patas arriba. La sección de aurores se parecía más a un gallinero, la planta donde está el despacho del ministro estaba llena. No se que había más si periodistas o aurores. Creo que el ministro se creyó que a mi me habían secuestrado los mortífagos y que el próximo sería él. - Harry lanzo una pequeña carcajada divertida. - bueno, todo era un caos, y ese precisamente, había sido mi propósito. ¿Os acordáis que a los dos días de que yo desapareciera hubo una incursión en el ministerio? - todos le miraron con la boca abierta excepto Luna que comenzó a reírse. - entraron en la sección de misterios. Los innefables dijeron que no podía ser porque los sensores de tenebrismo no habían saltado, ellos no habían visto a nadie … aunque reconocieron que les faltaba un objeto. Nunca aclararon de que se trataba.- tras el repaso de Luna de lo acontecido en el verano, Harry continuó. - fui yo. Sabía que la sección de misterios iba a estar mucho más vigilada y organizada que el resto, pero confiaba en que con el caos que allí arriba había, tardarían más en dar la señal de alarma o al menos más en reaccionar. Tuve la poca habilidad como para que al salir no se me ocurriera otra cosa que ponerme a correr sin mirar adonde iba. Me choqué con un hombre que iba hacia allí. El hombre sólo vio como se azotaba la puerta, como él mismo chocaba contra algo invisible y como de la nada aparecían dos piernas y un brazo. Casi pierdo la capa entera. Aún hoy me sigo preguntando porque no me atacó, supongo que era un hombre de oficina. - Harry se encogió de hombros e hizo una pausa. Pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a que parara ahora. - bueno y … ¿Qué cogiste?- harry internamente se rió. Había pensado que precisamente hermione le habría regañado, porque lo que él había echo técnicamente era robar, pero parecía tan sumida en la historia que ni se había dado cuenta. - cogí un giratiempo. Pero no una gira tiempo normal, uno anual. Cuando salí del ministerio volví de nuevo a Privet Drive, me aseguré de que quién hacía la guardia ese día no era Ojo Loco y en un callejón cercano le di dos vueltas. Una por cada año. Me asomé, y me vi. Estaba en el jardín de tía Petunia, tumbado entre las flores debajo de la ventana del salón, por si aparecían noticias que dijeran algo inusual. Me volví a envolver en la capa y me fui de allí. Hice unas cuantas paradas, visité a unas cuantas personas. Estuve viajando en el autobús noctámbulo un par de días. Luego hice un traslador ilegal. La verdad es que me salió bastante bien para ser la primera vez que hacía uno, pero muy inexacto. Aunque me vino bien por que un par de oficiales del ministerio me siguieron, pero una vez en mi destino no pudieron hacer nada y se largaron. Tuve una larga caminata de tres días, pero valió la pena. Me fui a china. Más concretamente a una cordilleras de montañas del interior. Es bastante conocida porque allí viven los mejores filósofos, luchadores, pensadores y eruditos muggles, aunque la magia allí está muy venerada por éstos. Sin embargo más al interior de las montañas hay una comunidad de magos propiamente dicha. Pedí hablar con el jefe, le pedí su ayuda y él me la brindo. Me pregunto que si haría cualquier cosa por que me entrenara. Le dije que no. El me hizo jurarlo y entonces sonrió y me tomo como su pupilo. Fueron los meses mas extenuantes de mi vida.

Hola

Siento decirlo pero, y aunque pareczca una estupida excusa, tuve un monton de lios en mi vida y aunque el capitulo ya estaba practicamente echo (solo faltaba corregir las faltas de ortografia y darle los ultimos retoques) me fue imposible encontrar un solo momento de tranquilidad para subirlo hasta hoy. Me fui de mi pais por tres meses a trabajar fuera y tuve un monton de ajetreo, por papeles, maletas, comprar esto, lo otro, bueno en fin y antes de eso como previne en el anterior chapter tuve los examenes de la selectividad.

La verdad es que tuve muchos problemas para escribir este capitulo y la verdad es que no es de los que mas me gustan, pero enfin, espero que con el siguiente no tenga los mismos problemas (aunque creo que ya han empezado: la imaginacion) ahora que ya estoy trabajando se me hace muy dificil ponerme un rato a escribir en el ordenador, sobre todo cuendo las musas no te aconpanan (sorry, en este teclado no tengo esa letra), pero en fin espero que tengan la bondad, los que no me conocen y los que si y son mis amigos (esto tambien va por la correctora de este fanfiction, a la que echo mucho de menos)m, de dejarme un review y animarme a seguir escribiendo la historia. Bueno esperando no morir a manos de mi jefa, me despido hasta la proxima,

Abbyluthien


	5. el director vs la orden

**Chapter 4**

- Bueno. Digamos que esa es la historia contada a grandes rasgos. - todos le miraban con los ojos y la boca bien abierta. Sabían, o al menos se imaginaban, que Harry se había ido en busca de los horrocruxes, a entrenarse o a algo que ayudara en la batalla final. Pero, de todas las hipótesis que se pudieran haber echo o incluso de todas las que compartieron ¿Quién pensó alguna vez que Harry se había ido a China? ¿Quién supuso que mientras ellos tranquilizaban a la señora Weasley, Harry estaría estudiando entre monjes chinos? La respuesta es simple: nadie.

- Bueno, estos dos años de más y todo el entrenamiento que habrás hecho, te han sentado muy bien. ¿Quién diría que el flacucho de Harry Potter con casi veinte años estaría tan bien … - por supuesto, Luna fue la primera en reaccionar. Y por supuesto, de su peculiar manera. El comentario fue corroborado por el asentimiento de Ginny y el sonrojo de Hermione.

- Hay otras muchas cosas que tendría que contaros y que vosotros deberíais saber, pero no es el momento. Tengo algunos planes para la escuela. Os enseñaré algunas cosas imprescindibles para la batalla. Entonces os lo contaré todo. Lo siento, pero es por vuestra seguridad. Aún así quería que lo supieseis.

- ¿Entonces no nos vas a contar todo lo que hiciste durante estos dos años? ¿todo lo que viste? ¿todo lo que aprendiste?.- la cara de Hermione era de completa desolación.

- Hermione … - Ron ya tenía miles de preguntas en la cabeza y no iba a permitir que Hermione empezara a preguntar por libros viejos, costumbres chinas etc.

- No, no Ron. No me malinterpreteis. Hay muchisimas cosas que no sabemos. Antes dijistes que habias ido a ver a mucha gente ¿a quien te referias? ¿Por qué no nos pudistes mandar ni siquiera una nota de: "tranquilos chicos, estoy bien, no me han secuestrado, no os preocupéis por mi". ¿sabes lo mal que lo pasamos? O … - Harry le puso un dedo en la boca a Hermione, silenciandola.

- Todo a su debido tiempo chicos. No puedo deciros, por ejemplo, a todas las personas que "visité". os fui a ver a todos, pero hay otra mucha gente que no puedo … no todavía. Y no podía mandaros una carta porque necesitaba que vosotros no supierais nada. Snape no era el único espía de Voldemort. Otros muchos pudieron leeros la mente. Y si vosotros hubierais sabido algo, todos mis planes no hubieran servido para nada.- contestó Harry.

- Por eso no nos cuentas tampoco ahora nada ¿verdad?. Por si acaso nos leen la mente a alguno. - intervino Ginny. Harry asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbradamente.

- Pero no os preocupeis, para eso os voy a enseñar oclumancia - dijo Harry algo mas animado

- ¿Nos vas a enseñar oclumancia? - preguntó atónito ron. A lo que Harry asintio alegremente.

- Cuando sepais lo suficiente de oclumancia, os contare todo. Cambiando de tema, me faltan profesores … - harry se restrego las manos contra la cara. - no pienso dejar que la profesora McGonnagal de clases de momento, esta demasiado debil. En cuanto a los demas se podran reincorporar mas o menos pronto. Con lo que, contando, necesito profesores de transformaciones, pociones, aritmancia, runas antiguas, vuelo y artes oscuras … Conozco dos personas, es un matrimonio, que podrian encargarse de transformaciones, vuelo, aritmancia y pociones. Pertenecen a la orden, asi que tambien nos vendria bien tenerlos cerca. Artes oscuras, fácilmente podria darla yo, al menos de momento. Para runas antiguas, no conozco a nadie que pueda encargarse, es verdaderamente importante, Hermione? -

- Hombre. Me parece una asignatura fascinante pero tal y como estan las cosas, reconozco que es la menos practica. De todas formas, son muchas horas libres para mucha gente, ¿Qué podemos … ? -

- Bien entonces … - Harry se encongio de hombros. - habia pensado reabrir el ED. Este hombre del que os he hablado estaria encantado de hacerse cargo de él. Se lo propondre despues. Les pedi que vinieran antes que el resto de la orden para … - Harry no habia terminado ni siquiera de hablar cuando ya estaban llamando a la puerta. - mirad quien ha llegado ya. - todos se levantaron y salieron a lo que seria el despacho principal.

- Adelante - dijo Harry mas alto para que se le oyera desde fuera. El grupo se quedo de pie, incluido Harry, delante del escritorio esperando.

Cuando la puerta se abrio, entro una pareja. Eran dos personas muy corrientes, pero a la vez habia en ellas algo que desconcertaba. La mujer era rubia, con los ojos de color chocolate, delgada y no muy alta, 1,60 quizas. El hombre por el contrario si era bastante alto, tenia que medir 1,80 al menos y era moreno con los ojos negros.

- Hola. Venid - saludo Harry. - os voy a presentar. Chicos estos son George. G. Kirk y Margaret. R. Fairworth. George, Margaret, estos chicos son mis amigos mas cercanos: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovewood, y éste, es Neville Lombotong. Ya os aprendereis los nombres, no os preocupeis. Margaret y George llevan fuera del pais desde la primera guerra, casi ni se habian enterado de que Voldemort habia regresado. Bueno, vamos a sentarnos.- de la nada aparecieron ocho sillas. Cada uno se sento en la que le pillaba mas cerca.

- Harry ¿Por qué nos has pedido que vinieramos antes? - pregunto George. Margaret asentia distraidamente mientras examinaba detenidamente a los chicos, que al darse cuenta se empezaron a poner algo nerviosos.

- Queria haceros una proposicion - Ahora tanto George como Margaret pusieron toda su atención sobre Harry. - ¿Que os pareceria dar clases en Howgarts durante este curso? Tú - dirigiendose a George - Darias transformaciones hasta que McGonnagal este completamente recuerada y vuelo. Una vez que ésta se incorporara, te centrarias en las clases de duelo, en el campeonato de quiditch y en otras cosas que, en el caso de que accepteis, os propondria. Tu, Margaret, te encargarias de pociones y de aritmancia.-

- Cuenta conmigo, me encantaria volver a howgarts … y a dar vuelo nada menos … - dijo riendose george. Margaret por otro lado no dejaba de mirar a los chicos, como si la respuesta a la proposicion estuviera en ellos. Finalmente desvio la mirada hacia Harry.

- Harry, me encantaria, pero antes quiero saber … como anda el colegio eh … de merodeadores. - en cuanto pronuncio la última palabra tanto George, como Harry estallaron en carcajadas. Ron y Hermione se sumaron a ellos timidamente. Margaret fruncio el entrecejo contrariada. Cuando las risas fueron cediendo, Harry respondio.

- Pues veras, los merodeadores estan bastante controlados, de echo le dieron mas dolor de cabeza a Snape que a cualquier otro. - Margaret sonrio.

- Entonces me parece perfecto. De todas formas me tendras que decir quienes son, por tenerlos algo mas vigilados.- Harry se levanto y se puso detrás de las sillas en las que estaban sentados Ron y Herminone.

- De echo, ya te los he presentado - dijo harry poniendo las manos en los hombros de ambos. Margaret abrio mucho los ojos.

- Pero, ellos … y tu … - se giro para ver a su marido y volvio a mirar a Harry. Solto un suspiro y dijo

- Supongo que era inevitable, con los antecedentes que tienes … - Harry rio tranquilamente mientras se volvia a sentar.

- Vamos Margaret, si mi padre no se hubiera fijado en mi madre … con todas mis disculpas George, pero te le hubieras tirado a la yugular.- George solto una gran carcajada.

- Es cierto. Babeabas en las esquinas por él, aunque nunca lo reconocieras. - dijo George todavía riendo. Su mujer le miro con mala cara y susurro "eso no es cierto".

- Bueno entonces ¿aceptais o no?. - corto la discusión Harry. el matrimonio se miro y con una sonrisa se contestaron el uno al otro. Pero fue Margaret la que lo pronuncio en voz alta.

- Aceptamos.-

- Lo otro que os iba a comentar es … bueno. En nuestro quinto año tuvimos una profesora en defensa, que solo nos daba la teoria. Era una especie de funcionaria del ministerio, bueno de echo era la directora en Howgarts antes de que yo llegara. Era horrible, asi que decidimos, Ron, Hermione y yo que habia que hacer algo para entrenarnos por nuestra cuenta. Hacia algunos meses que habia visto levantarse nuevamente a Voldemort y ese año teniamos los Extasis, con lo cual decidimos crear un club secreto en el que practicabamos hechizos de defensa basicos, probabamos otros nuevos …

- No. Eso no es cierto. - interrumpio rapidamente Hermione. - jamás provamos hechizos nuevos. Con tanta gente hubiera sido muy irresponsable. Tu - dijo señalando con una dedo a Harry - nos enseñabas todo lo que sabias. Con eso los pobres ya teniamos mas que suficiente para aquellas horas robadas.-

- Bueno. – Continuo Harry - En cualquier caso me gustaria volver a abrir el ED. Asi lo llamabamos. Era ejercito de Dumbledore. Y ya que no vamos a volver a dar runas antiguas, rellenar y complementar con un entrenamiento de defensa. Si quisierais podriais haceros cargo de el tambien.-

- A mi me encantaria. - confeso George. - pero al menos hasta que Minerva no retome las clases de transformaciones, creo que va a ser mucho para mi. - éste miro a su esposa. - Yo podria, pero no se me da demasiado bien. ¿Quien es el profesor de defensa ahora?.- pregunto Margaret.

- De momento me voy a hacer cargo del puesto.- dijo Harry - Si todo va bien, quiza para Navidad pueda llegar el nuevo profesor. Bueno, me encargare tambien yo del ED hasta que tu te puedas hacer cargo de el. Tengo que advertirte que … jejeje "los merodeadores" van a entrenarse conmigo. Asi que aunque les recomendaria ir para seguir entrenandose en hechizos simples, vas a tenerlos a todos ellos como una especie de ayudantes. Ya veras que las clases son muy grandes, con muchos alumnos. Seis pares de ojos veran y ayudaran mas que dos. - George asintio serio sabiendo, que ese grupo no era solamente para que los alumnos aprovaran con mucha nota los examenes.

- Harry - le llamo Ron. - antes has dicho que el nuevo profesor de defensa vendria en navidades … me preguntaba si nos puedes decir en quien estabas pensando. - Harry bajo la mirada al suelo y nego lentamente.

- Primero la oclumancia Ron … lo siento. - y en verdad lo sentia. Le preocupaba que los chicos pensaran que él de alguna manera no confiaba en ellos lo suficiente para contarles todo.

- Pero, - volvio a preguntar Ron - porque no simplemente no llamas a Remus. Al fin y al cabo a sido nuestro mejor profesor, al menos titular. - Harry, que ya habia vuelto a su posicion, volvio a negar.

- Remus tiene una mision en la orden, es uno de los pocos operativos en activo de la orden en quien puedo confiar. Además Remus tiende a centrarse en criaturas magicas y ahora en defensa necesitamos un poco mas de accion. - Harry miro de reojo a George y a Margaret, pensando que habia otras muchas razones por las que queria mantener a Remus Lupin alejado del castillo todo el tiempo posible.

Tras un pequeño silencio algo incomodo, volvio a sonar un nuevo golpe en la puerta.

- Adelante. - repitio una vez mas Harry. Al abrirse la puerta Ojo Loco, el señor y la señora Weasley, además de Bill, Charlie y los gemelos entraron, causando un gran alboroto. Los Weasleys se saludaron entre ellos, hasta que Ojo Loco llamo la atención de todos

- Las plumas de Fakwes nos han llamado, y me gustaria saber quien a sido - dijo este algo contrariado puesto que a parte de la multitud de pelirrojos, él no conocia a nadie. Con un sonoro carraspeo Harry llamo la atención de todos, pero no llego a hablar. Otro golpe en la puerta sono en ese momento.

- Adelante - dijo alguien entre la maraña de pelirrojos. Esta vez al abrirse la puerta, aparecieron Remus, Shakerlot, Tonks, Hestia y sorpresivamente Hagrid.

- ¡Hagrid! ¡por el amor del cielo no debeiras estar aquí, deberias estar descansando!- grito Hermione al tiempo que le obligaba a que se sentara en su silla.

- ¡Pero Hagrid! ¿Qué te ha pasado? - le pregunto Arthur totalmente asustado. Hagrid sonrio un poco e intento reirse, pero solo consiguió un acceso de tos. Hermione arrugo el entrecejo profundamente.

- ha tenido una grave enfermedad durante demasiado tiempo llamada Umbrigde! - declaro totalmente seria.

- ¡Lo que me recuerda! - dijo Harry al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y se sentaba en la mesa del director y escribia algo en un pergamino rapidamente. Luego se lo entrego a un buho que estaba apoyado en la mesa tranquilamente - ya sabes a quien. No te vallas sin que halla echo la maleta. - todos en la habitacion estaban mirandole, y al percatarse Harry sonrio, probablamente, todavía no lo habian reconocido. Sofocando una risa, hizo que aparecieran sillas para toda la gente que ahora literalmente inundaba el despacho y volvio a la suya. Tomando aire comenzo a hablar.

- Yo soy quien os ha enviado la pluma. - algunos le miraron con suspicacia.

- Tu no perteneces a la orden, por lo tanto no se porque querrias convocarnos. No se quien eres, ni tampoco que haces aquí. Donde esta la vieja urraca de Umbrigde - pregunto finalmente Ojo Loco.

- Fue sustituida - comento Shakerlot. - oi a la secretaria del ministro algo al respecto y la pregunte. Al parecer un hombre joven fue esta mañana a hablar con el y este por algun motivo que desconozco le cedio la plaza de director. - explico. Todos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos ante las nuevas noticias.

- por favor, un poco de silencio. - pidio Harry. - lo primero que tengo que decir es que yo soy ese joven. - mas murmullos y miradas suspicaces llenaron la habitacion. - ¡por favor! - dijo Harry algo mas alto de lo normal. Al instante todas las voces cayaron y le observaron. - gracias. Me gustaria tratar de explicarme y si hablais entre vosotros no puedo. Asi de simple. - se produjo un incomodo silencio durante un minuto, en el que Harry miro a cada persona que estaba en esa sala. - como estaba diciendo antes. Yo soy la persona que fui a hablar con el ministro, y que le obligo a ceder el puesto de director de Hogwarts. Otra cosa que quiero decir es que no me voy a quedar eternamente con el puesto. Teóricamente es mio hasta que el peligro pase, eso seria hasta que acabase la guerra. Ahora bien, en el momento en el que me diga la profesora McGonnagal que se encuentra bien y que quiere recuperar el sillon de la direccion, se lo cedere encantado. Cierto es, desde luego Ojo Loco, que no te has dado cuenta de quien soy, eso ya lo he notado. Pero que el profesor Dumbledore no os dijera que me hizo miembro de la orden no significa que no lo hiciera. Fue a mediados del curso pasado. Me hizo jurar que no se lo contaria a nadie, lo siento chicos. - dijo mirando significativamente a Ron y a Hermione. Por otro lado … - nuevamente algo lo interrumpio.

- ¿Harry? … eres ¿tu? - Remus lo miraba como si lo viera pero no le creyera. Todos le miraron con la boca medio abierta o haciendo muecas extrañas tratando de explicarselo.

Un agudo grito, una mata de cabello pelirrojo y unos brazos aprisionandole fueron lo unico que sintio. Sin embargo no habia que ser un genio para darse cuenta que era la señora Weasley la que no paraba de llorar sobre él

- ¡Señora Weasley! - entre la maraña de pelo, que en ese momento era la señora Weasley, Harry miro suplicante a Arthur, que se levanto rapido en su ayuda.

- Molly, cariño, por favor … - le decia Arthur mientras intentaba separar a su mujer de Harry. Este por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Ron desternillandose de la risa. "ya le daria su merecido mas tarde". cuando Molly cedio un poco, Harry volvio de nuevo su atención a ella.

- Señora Weasley, le prometo que cuando la reunion termine hablare con usted, de acuerdo…-

Molly que habia comenzado a llorar, asintio quedamente, volviendo a su sitio junto a su marido.

- Bueno, la historia es muy larga y habria que explicar demasiadas cosas, lo cual no tengo ninguna intencion de hacer. Digamos que ahora soy algo mas viejo. Pasando a otra cosa mas interesante, me gustaria saber como van las misiones de la orden y ya que estamos ¿Quién esta organizando todo ahora … porque yo tambien deberia hablar con el o con ella. - un silencio incomodo cubrio la habitacion por algunos minutos. Harry fruncio el ceño e iba a abrir la boca cuando fue interrumpido por Moody.

- No creo que todos los que estan en esta sala deban escuchar lo que se va a decir - dijo este mirando directamente al grupo de chicos presentes. Harry se percato inmediatamente y obviamente no le gusto nada.

- Pues yo no veo la necesidad de que se vayan. Puedo hacerlos salir al pasillo, escuchar lo que tengais que decir y luego simplemente ponerlos al dia. Y mientras tanto nos habremos perdido sus opiniones, y en cuanto a estas dos personas, que no me habeis dejado todavía presentaros, tambien forman parte de la orden. Ellos desde la primera guerra, de echo. Os presento a George. G. Kirk y Márgaret. R. Fairworth. Ellos han estado autoexiliados desde entonces. Albus no los contacto cuando Voldemort - estremecimiento general - regreso, y ello no se enteraron - Ojo Loco al otro lado de la habitacion arrujo el entrecejo.

- Eso no es posible. La orden originaria contaba con una serie de miembros. Todos nos conociamos. - sentencio orgullosamente mientras un asentimiento general barria la habitacion. Harry, muy a su pesar, estaba muy sorprendido.

- ¿En verdad pensais que, incluso en la primera orden, os conociais todos entre vosotros? Ahora no es diferente de entonces. Nosotros estamos aquí en una "pequeña" reunion. Las cabezas de la orden y cercanos. Aurores, profesores … ¿ y os pensais que aquí esta toda la orden del fenix? Afuera hay miles que personas trabajando. En el ministerio, en investigaciones encubiertas, como espias … los que estamos aquí tan solo somos la punta del iceberg. Y Albus no era tan tonto como para contaros abiertamente en una reunion, de todo lo que sabia, todo lo que movia etc. Hemos tenido entre nosotros ya dos espias ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ellos le hubieran contado todo eso a Voldemort? - Harry paro un momento mientras que dejaba que la idea calara en toda la orden.

- Como George y Margaret todavía no estan al corriente de todo, los voy a mantener como profesores aquí. Es que estoy un poco escaso de profesorado. Yo misno me voy a tener que poner a dar las clases … jejejeje … bueno, yo tambien tengo una mision y tendre que poner al dia al lider ahora asi que … - nadie respondio a la pregunta implicita de Harry.

- Bueno, la verdad es que estamos deliberando en ese punto todavía y … - balbuceo timidamente Tonks, mirando a todos lados menos a Harry. Este abrio los ojos al maximo y se levanto de un salto de su silla.

- ¡ Que todavía estais que … !¡por el amor del cielo, estamos en medio de una maldita guerra! ... ¡Y TODAVIA ESTAIS DELIBERANDO! - Harry no se lo podia creer. Miraba de hito en hito a todos, de Ojo Loco a Remus, de Tonks a Arthur …

- Tranquilizate … hasta ahora hemos estado un tanto ocupados … buscandote . Le dijo Lupin de forma acusadora.

- ¡ No me lo puedo creer! ¡habeis malgastado tres malditos meses por vuestra estupida y arrogante creencia de que soy un perro, del que hay que estar pendiente para darle de comer o sacarle a pasear. - Harry miro seriamente s todos - pues escuchadme bien por que no, lo, repetire. - dijo bajando su tono de voz - soy mayor de edad. Llevo toda mi puñetera vida en esta guerra y he sido preparado muy bien para la batalla. He sido entrenado por dos mortifagos, y por el mismisimo Albus Dumbledore, me enseño TODO lo que sabia, tengo misiones para la order, me he enfrentado a Voldemort mas veces que todos juntos asi que creedme cuando os digo que si desaparezco por tres meses, es por que tengo una muy buena razon, y si no os aviso, es por que tengo una muy buena razon y si vengo y hablo con el ministro y me hago con la direccion del colegio, es, por, una, muy, buena razon.-

El silencio inundo la habitacion. Tanto George como Margaret miraban a Harry con una mascara de sorpresa impresa en sus rostros. Sabian que ese muchacho habia pasado por mucho mas de lo que el mismo admitia frente a todos los demas. Ellos no lo conocian tanto como para saberlo todo. E incluso dudaban de que muchos de sus amigos, lo supieran, pero se notaba a leguas que Harry habia necesitado volar libre desde hacia mucho tiempo y se habia sentido encerado.

- Harry. Tranquilizate y vuelve a sentarte. No creo que vayan a cometer el mismo error de ahora en adelante. - pudo pronunciar Margaret casi en un susurro. Harry la miro durante unos segundo antes de asentir y volver a su sitio. Comenzo a masajease una se sus sienes y cerro los ojos.

- Y bien, ¿en quien habiasis pensado? - comenzo con la intencion de ovbiar la anterior estupidez y pasar a otro asunto mas acuciante.

- Las posibilidades estaban entre Ojo Loco, Minerva y Shakerlot. Pero ni Ojo Loco ni Shakerlot estan dispuestos a tomar el cargo. Ambos piensan que seria mucho trabajo y ellos ya tienen suficiente con el ministerio. - dijo Hestia. Harry hizo una mueca de disconformidad

- Bueno. Es decisión suya. Pero Minerva esta bastante mal en este momento … no la dejare dar clases por algunas semanas … quizas el mes. No podemos perder tanto tiempo. Y por que no ... -

- y por que no Harry … - interrumpió George. Harry se giro hacia el rapidamente. Lo evaluo seriamente.

-. No George. Te pediria que … - comenzo Harry, pero fue de nuevo interrumpido por Lupin.

- La verdad es que no es mala idea. Harry, como el mismo bien ha dicho, ha sido entrenado para la batalla y sabe mucho mas que el resto acerca de los planes que tenia Albus con respecto a Quien - Vosotros - Sabeis. Además, ahora que es director de Hogwarts, tiene mucha mas influencia. - Remus miro a Harry con una sonrisa. Este lanzo un largo suspiro de resignacion.

- Remus. El echo de que organizara la orden, no quiere decir que no pudiera volver a desaparecer. Además no se si no lo habias notado, pero ahora estoy un poquito ocupado, necesitaria un ayudante, para la investigación de mi mision, para organizar los papeles del colegio … - Harry volvio a suspirar ruidosamente, quizas con la idea de que si parecia muy en disconformidad, se les olvidaria. Sin embargo no contó con un factor tan importante como lo era el apoyo de sus queridos amigos.

- De echo, Harry, si tienes una ayudante. Estoy acostumbrada a dormir solo cinco horas desde tercero. No soportaria la idea de estarme aburriendo en mi cuarto puediento estar ayudandote. Además no me tendrias que poner al dia. Total, ya lo se todo. - comento Hermione con una sonrisa torcida. Harry la miro como si hiciera años que no la veia. Mientras al otro lado de la habitacion Remus sonreia ampliamente.

- Perfecto entonces. Que levanten las manos los que esten de acuerdo en que Harry sera el nuevo lider de la orden. - dijo este en voz alta. La mayoria de las manos se levantaron en señal de conformidad. La mano de la señora Weasley permanecio en su rodilla, mientras miraba enfadada como Remus sonreia mientras contaba y como la mano de su marido y del resto de sus hijos se levantaban decididamente en el aire.

- Mayoria - declaro Remus, mientras Harry todavía miraba a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo y observaba al resto de pelirrojos. Decidiendo que no era justo, porque todos ellos eran prácticamente como de su familia. Pero mirando al resto, supo que ya no tenia escapatoria. Remus se habia apresurado lo suficiente para hacer la votacion mientras Harry todavía estaba aturdido por la intervención de Hermione. Suspiro resignado.

- Bueno. Si las cosas estan asi. Creo que lo primero que decidire es que esta reunion ha terminado. Ya es muy tarde y no vamos a sacar nada en claro hoy. En los proximos dias hablare con cada uno, pero ahora todos a sus casas. Mientras todos se levantaban rapidamente, Harry alcanzo a la señora Weasley.

- Podria esperarme un momento. Necesito organizar a un par de personas. - Molly asintio. No se marcharia a ninguna parte sin haber hablado primero con Harry. Sin embargo después de que este se alejara, miro a sus hijos y los mando a casa con un gesto fuerte. Tan solo permitio que su marido se quedara.

Al otro lado de la habitacion Harry estaba hablando con Hermione.

- ¿Por que hicistes eso Hermione? - pregunto Harry. Esta le lanzo una mirada profunda.

- O vamos. Lo necesitabas, tanto mi ayuda como el puesto. Es mas facil controlar las cosas desde alli. Además, eras el mas adecuado, lo sabes. - este la miro sonriendo.

- No se lo digas nunca a nadie. Pero suelo necesitar tu ayuda en demasiados planos de mi vida y no todos tienen que ver con libros. - Hermione sonrio ampliamente. Sin embargo Harry la volvio a lanzar una mirada seria. - necesito hablar urgentemente contigo. Ahora voy a hablar con Molly, pero luego ... ¿podrias esperarme en el saloncito de detrás? - Hermione asintio efusivamente al pedido de Harry. Y se encamino hacia alli. Mientras Harry la observaba desaparecer por detrás de la estanteria llamo a Dooby.

- ¿Me llamaba Harry Potter? - Harry le miro y le sonrio asintiendo.

- Sigueme. - Harry entonces se encamino hacia George y Margaret, que le sonrieron al acercarse.

- Dooby. Estos son Margaret y George. Ahora van a ser profesores aquí y te estaria muy agradecido de que les mostraras sus despachos y su habitacion. Son un matrimonio, asi que tendra que ser una cama doble. ¿de acuerdo? - Dooby asintio mirando sonriente a la pareja frente a el.

En seguida tanto Dooby y ellos como el resto desaparecieron. Unos por la chimenea, otros por la puerta, como Ron y los demas que le desearon buenas noches. Al final tan solo quedaban el matrimonio Weasley.

Arthur permanecio en un rincon mientras observaba a Harry y a su mujer. Principalmente hablaba el. Ella ya habia comenzado a llorar, pero asentia quedamente de vez en cuando. Al final Arthur oyo un suspiro, y les miro de nuevo. Esta vez era Molly la que hablaba y Harry el que asentia. Parecia que contestaba con pequeños monososilabos. Al final Harry le dio un efusivo abrazon y por fin, cuando se separaron, ella le miro sonriente y tras un corto intercambio de despedidas. Arthur y ella se fueron por la chimenea.

La conversación habia sido tan larga e intensa como se la habia imaginado. Perp, y aunque estuviera cansado, sabia que le esperaba otra mucho mayor en la salita de atrás.

Sin embargo, cuando entro, suspiro entre aliviado y decepcionado. Hermione se habia tumbado en uno de los sofas y se habia quedado profundamente dormida.

Con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios, Harry conjuro una manta y se la puso delicadamente encima. Se sento en el suelo, la lado del sillon y dulcemente retiro unos cuantos mechones que cubrian su cara mientras la observaba minuciosamente. No tenia un fuerte atractivo, ni era salvajemente seductora, decidio, pero poseia esa dulce y tranquila belleza del otoño o de un valle verde.

Con estos pensamientos se durmio recostado en el otro cuerpo caliente que era Hermione.

Esta que no estaba dormida en absoluto, tiro un poco de la manta, para taparle un poco a el tambien, y con su varita avivo en fuego en la chimenea. Permanecio mirandole y con un suspiro le levito a otro sofa, para que descansara mejor, sin embargo, no pudo resistir la tentación y tumbandose junto a el y tapandolos a ambos con la manta, le abrazo, mientras ella tambien iba cayendo en los brazos de morfeo.


	6. sentimento

**como siempre los personajes de harry potter pertenecen a su autora.**

**dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen esta historia. a aquellas que dejan reviews y a los que no que tambien me alientan. a mi madre que es mi major apoyo y a mis amigas que me animan a escribir.**

**Chapter 5**

La mañana trajo consigo un dulce calor y un agradable olor a chocolate y a café. La somnolencia aturdía su mente mientras que de momento se negaba a abrir los ojos, disfrutando de los últimos retazos del maravilloso sueño en el que había estado inmersa.

"¡Dios. Hacía tanto que no dormía tan bien que …" casi podía imaginarse la lejana voz de Harry diciéndola que se despertase.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente cuando alguien le acarició suavemente su mejilla y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry mirándola algo divertido.

- Despierta dormilona … todavía tenemos una conversación pendiente. - Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa.

- No. No a menos que retires lo de dormilona. - Harry sonrió mas anchamente complacido con el humor de Hermione esa mañana.

- No quiero retirarlo. Estas preciosa cuando duermes. Lo que si puedo hacer es ofrecerte una taza de chocolate o un café cargado.

Hermione se hizo la remolona, no queriendo reconocer que ese cumplido la había hecho sentirse especial. Miró a Harry y le hizo un puchero. Luego se puso seria.

- Lo siento, jefe. Tendré que considerar su oferta. Quizás la semana que viene le pueda mandar un informe.

Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación. Hermione se levantó y le dio a Harry un beso en la mejilla de buenos días. Ella misma se sirvió una taza de café, pensando que lo necesitaría, no sólo por la conversación que tenía pendiente con Harry, que sin duda alguna pensaba terminarla en aquel extraño desayuno, sino por que, ayer se había ofrecido a estudiar diariamente para su último curso, ir a las prácticas del ED, al entrenamiento especial de Harry, y además ayudarle en su rol de director de Hogwarts. De repente la realidad la golpeó en toda su magnitud y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la cabeza.

- Creo que éste va a ser un curso muy estresante. - le dijo a Harry en voz baja.

Este asintió lentamente. Sin embargo él no conocía a nadie mejor que ella y estaba seguro de que podría con ello. Pero ahora otro asunto no le dejaba de dar vueltas por la cabeza, y de alguna forma quería hablarlo ya, cuanto antes.

- Hermione yo … - comenzó Harry … no sabía como plantear la situación.¡dios! Si ni siquiera sabía como comenzar esa conversación.

- Harry. Lo que me gustaría saber es por que quieres que hablemos de ello. - comenzó Hermione hablando en un tono de voz mucho más seguro de cómo se encontraba en realidad - Anoche dijiste que Voldemort nos puede leer la mente, y que sería fatal para tus planes. No entiendo por que, simplemente, si podemos hablar de ésto - Harry la miró profundamente. "sabe de lo que quiero hablar con ella" pensó algo aliviado.

- Por que me da igual que él precisamente lo sepa. Quiero estar a tu lado, y no voy a dejar de lado ni vida por que él este ahí. De echo, creo que eso es precisamente lo que le encantaría que hiciera, ahora lo sé. - Harry intentó abrazarla, pero ella no se lo permitió.

- ¿Por qué ahora me dices esto, Harry¿y Ginny? Espera que vosotros volváis cuando la guerra termine. Si ya no estas enamorado de ella, si no la quieres … deberías hablar con ella, deberías … - Hermione le miró a los ojos, no sin cierta sorpresa. En un momento de "lucidez" lo había entendido. Y le interrogó con la mirada en una muda súplica.

- Por Morgana, Harry … - murmuró Hermione.

- Estamos en guerra. No puedo permitir una rabieta … lo siento mucho por Ginny y cuando termine la guerra hablaré con ella si sigo vivo … pero ahora no puedo y quiero estar contigo. - ¿Soy egoísta Hermione?- preguntó Harry con una sacudida de la cabeza.

Hermione se llevó la taza a los labios y degustó el amargo líquido mientras pensaba. Harry era el líder en un momento difícil y como líder no todas sus decisiones eran fáciles. Y aunque esto era su vida privada, ella tenía que reconocer que la vida de Harry era de todo menos privada. Consideró seria y objetivamente las palabras de él por un momento, olvidándose de que ella misma estaba implicada y que se trataba de sus mejores amigos y de algo muy diferente a la amistad.

- Dime¿soy egoísta? - Harry la miraba con una súplica en sus ojos. Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- No, Harry, no eres egoísta, por que lo que haces lo haces para que haya el menor numero de víctimas. Sin embargo, yo … no sé si voy a poder mirarla y … - Harry cogió sus manos entre las suyas y las besó.

- Ginny es una chica fantástica y tarde o temprano se enamorara realmente de otra persona, de eso estoy seguro. No se si Ron lo soportara - Hermione soltó una pequeña risita - pero ella lo superará. Nunca estuve muy seguro … cuando estaba con ella era mi gran miedo y éste verano, y los dos años que pasé en Wudang pensé mucho en ello … no creo que lo que sienta Ginny por mi sea amor, al principio pensé que era una obsesión, y quizás comenzara así, pero ella no está realmente enamorada de mí. Me quiere como a su mejor amigo, aquel hermano que no la cuestiona sobre con quién sale y le da libertad … el hermano opuesto a Ron. ¿lo entiendes? Ella todavía no se ha dado cuenta, pero lo hará con el tiempo y con otras personas.

Hermione lo sabía, pero nunca dijo nada. Jamás se imagino que Harry lo había pensado y lo veía así.

- Lo sé Harry y lo entiendo. Hace mucho tiempo que lo entiendo. Pero aun así, todo lo que has dicho, aún no ha pasado. - Hermione volvió a beber de su taza terminándola. Y dándose tiempo para pensar en que hacer. - Ginny no se ha enamorado de nadie todavía y es mi mejor amiga, no la traicionaré. Si ella lo consigue, si te supera … y si tu todavía … en cualquier caso yo estaré esperando. - Hermione se levantó dispuesta a irse a su cuarto en la torre de Griffindor, le daba lo mismo que ya la hubieran limpiado o no, sin embargo Harry se levantó rápidamente y la aprisionó en un fuerte abrazo.

- Lo entiendo Hermione. De verdad. Pero aun así no dejaré que salgas por esa puerta sin que sepas por mí que te amo, que me enamoré de ti desde … no tengo ni idea desde cuando, y que cuando esta guerra acabe y si yo sigo con vida no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente como lo voy a hacer ahora. Quiero que lo sepas.

Un par de solitarias lágrimas corrían por la cara de Hermione ahora, pero no le importo. Sabía lo difícil que era para Harry renunciar a algo como el amor, mas aún por que nunca lo había tenido por mucho tiempo. No le dijo nada, ni que ella también lo amaba, ni que caminaría sobre cristales rotos por él si hacía falta. Estiró un poco su cuello, apenas esos pocos centímetros que los separaban y rozó con sus labios los de él. Sus alientos confundiéndose aturdió sus sentidos, pero nada comparado a la sensación de plenitud que sintió cuando Harry se abalanzó sobre ella, cerrando mucho más el abrazo en torno a su cintura y sus labios sobre los de ella. El mundo desapareció para ellos dos. Apenas pensaban con quién estaban. Hermione sintió sus rodillas temblar. No era su primer beso ni por asomo, pero jamás había estado inmersa en una sensación y un mundo de ilusiones como aquél. Un calor en su pecho nació y creció hasta que su corazón se sintió encerrado en una jaula. Quería volar y ella junto a el. En un momento de aquel devastador beso Harry mordió su labio inferior y ella lanzó un gemido ahogado por las miles de sensaciones y los labios del otro.

Unos momentos más y cada uno se fue separando lentamente mirándose a los ojos, haciéndose promesas silenciosas de amor, de futuro …

Hermione consiguió salir del abrazo, temiendo que si permanecía allí mucho tiempo ella misma no soportaría la tentación de volver a besar aquellos labios rojos e hinchados y dándose la vuelta fue hasta la entrada. Con una ultima mirada ella salio y Harry quedo solo envuelto todavía en su aroma.

jjjjjjjj

A la hora del desayuno, los sacos de dormir se volvieron a convertir en las cuatro típicas mesas y aquellos niños que peor estaban fueron llevados a la enfermería, a donde Madame Pomfrey había llegado la pasada noche, muy de madrugada, después de recibir la corta misiva de Harry.

Harry apareció con George y Margaret después de haber tenido con ellos una pequeña reunion en el despacho de ellos, para decidir que hacer en ese día, ya que era viernes y Harry no quería que los niños estuvieran encerrados en las aulas.

Ambos profesores se sentaron en la mesa alta mientras que Harry se quedaba de pie para hablar con los alumnos. Casi nadie que estuviera en el gran comedor en ese momento conocía a los ahora profesores Kirk y Fairworth, por lo que todos prestaron mucha atención a las palabras del director.

- Buenos días a todos. Solo unas palabras. Quería anunciar que las clases de hoy se han suprimido …- no pudo seguir hablando por que todo el gran comedor estalló en aplausos, gritos, vitorees … Harry se lo permitió por algunos minutos hasta que volvió a pedir silencio.

- Sin embargo el lunes habrá de nuevo clases normales, excepto por la asignatura de runas antiguas que no se dará - hubo un par de personas que resoplaron enfadadas por ese echo - básicamente por que no hay profesor. Y hablando de profesores, quería presentaron a dos nuevos maestros que se han unido a nosotros, el profesor Kirk que se encargara de transformaciones hasta la vuelta de la profesora McGonnagal, que actualmente se encuentra en la enfermería, de vuelo y del ED - muchísimos gritos de sorpresa inundaron el gran comedor, sobre todo por parte de los que una vez formaron parte de el y de todos aquellos que habían oído los rumores. - por otro lado la profesora Fairworth se encargará de las asignaturas de pociones y aritmacia. A partir del lunes tendréis un horario nuevo, que se os dará ese mismo día, e incluirá una "asignatura" - pronunció Harry marcando las comillas - que será una especie de refuerzo de defensa contra las artes oscuras, llamado ED. El profesor titular de la asignatura será el profesor Kirk, que tendrá una serie de ayudantes. Sin embargo hasta que éste deje transformaciones yo mismo me encargaré de el, al igual que de defensa - el gran comedor se inundó de murmullos de excitación y miraban a Harry con asombro y éste sonrió para sus adentros contento por la reacción que había recibido por parte del alumnado. - Otro punto interesante y que os gustara saber es que he decidido que el torneo de quidditch comience como es tradición y para eso necesitaré que los capitanes hablen con el profesor Kirk y rehagan sus equipos. En relación con los alumnos menores de once años que todavía no han pasado por la selección. Se van hacer unos dormitorios parecidos a los de las casas, pero todavía no están terminados. Hasta entonces tendréis que quedaros en el gran comedor, lo siento. Tendréis en los dormitorios vigilantes o una especie de cuidadores, sobre todo para los más pequeños, y clases o talleres todos los días. Bueno, como creo que ya no tengo más que decir, os dejaré comer.- Harry volvió a la mesa alta y se sentó brevemente para hablar con George, sin embargo en seguida se levantó y abandonó el gran comedor por una puerta lateral. Todavía había mucho que hacer.



A los cuatro o cinco días las cosas parecían estar calmándose. Los alumnos se estaban adaptando muy bien a la imagen que ofrecía Harry como director de Hogwarts, a las nuevas clases y profesores e incluso cada día que pasaba Madame Pomfrey, tenía menos pacientes en la enfermería, ya que aparte de los profesores, muchos alumnos tuvieron que ser ingresados por las heridas sufridas durante los castigos de Umbrigde, o por desnutrición. Las habitaciones de los pequeños fueron terminadas y estaban muy contentos con los talleres y las clases donde estaban aprendiendo a leer y a escribir, tenían un taller de arte, de música, de baile … Al llegar a la semana Hogwarts volvía a tener ese ambiente lleno de risas, muchachos preocupados por sus deberes o por no saber tal o cual hechizo. Realmente volvía a parecer un colegio.

Harry no podía estar más satisfecho en ese aspecto. Las cuestiones administrativas eran resueltas rápidamente por él o por Hermione que había renunciado a su puesto como premio anual, cediéndoselo a Neville y se había instalado en un pequeño despacho, con habitación propia que quedaba cerca del de Harry. Así no tendría que andar tanto cada vez que tenía que ir. El resto de los alumnos ignoraban que ella le estaba ayudando, y él lo creía mejor así, por que pensó que tal vez le sentara mal a alguien. La relación entre ellos no había cambiado en absoluto con respecto a todos sus años de amistad, excepto, quizás, en algún momento tenso, alguna conversación etc.

Harry no había vuelto a convocar ninguna reunión de la orden. Había tenido una pequeña reunión con Ojo Loco, de la que había salido bastante cabreado pero satisfecho. Hermione como consecuencia de aquella reunión había tenido que aguantar cinco horas de gruñidos y maldiciones y otras cuantas más de conversaciones con monosílabos.

No había hablado con Remus y Tonks, ni como Molly y Arthur, ni con los gemelos, pero a cambio si había hablado en un par de ocasiones con el ministro, en la última incluso tuvo que ir a su despacho en el ministerio. Salió de lo más satisfecho y sonriente, tanto que cuando salió se pasó por la sección de aurores y pudo hablar con Shakerlot y Kingsley, que se alegró al saber que tenía totalmente controlado al ministro.

Cuando al salir ese día del ministerio, llegó al atrio de la fuente estaba tan exultante y feliz que satisfecho se hubiera vuelto volando en escoba a Hogwarts. Sin embargo con un suspiro de resignación se internó en una de las chimeneas y fue directo a su despacho. La visión que tuvo nada más salir de la chimenea de su despacho, fue simplemente, conmovedora.

Hermione estaba sentada en su escritorio escribiendo con una de sus plumas. Los últimos rayos del atardecer le regalaban a su pelo matices de todos los colores entre el chocolate y el dorado.

Ella no levantó la vista aunque sabía que Harry estaba ahí, lo había oído. Estaba redactando un trabajo de pociones para la profesora Fairworth, que había desarrollado un interés muy peculiar hacia ella. Ya había solucionado los temas administrativos del día, y a pesar de que sabía que Harry vendría cansado de su reunión, le había dejado un par de asuntos para solucionar con los profesores. Esperaba que al menos estuviera de humor. Le oyó susurrar un hola, y le sintió situarse justo detrás de ella, mientras miraba que es lo que escribía.

- Harry - exclamó de pronto Hermione tapándose la nariz. - no sabes que tienes que aplicarte un hechizo de limpieza cuando utilizas la red flu. ¡Hueles que apestas! - por detrás de ella Harry sonrió divertido.

- ¿Y usted, señorita Hermione¿No sabe que tendría que pedir permiso para sentarse en el escritorio del director y utilizar sus plumas personales? - Harry soltó una carcajada y se alejó del escritorio lanzándose el hechizo cuando vio la expresión de contrariedad de la cara de Hermione, que rápidamente pasó a una de altivez.

- Tendría que hacerlo, si no supiera que éste es mi mejor amigo. - Hermione enrolló el pergamino que había estado escribiendo con una sonrisa y se preparó para explicarle los asuntos del día.

- A ver, tienes que ver esto a … - al cabo de media hora Hermione casi había terminado de enseñarle todo lo relacionado con lo del colegio, y le había dicho que es lo que el tenía que mirar o confirmar.

- Y éstos son los horarios de los entrenamientos de quiddittch de los últimos equipos. ¿Sabes que han elegido a Ron como capitán? Estaba tan emocionado que no sabía si moverse y celebrarlo o no, si llorar o reír … fue gracioso, creo que te quiere pedir las estrategias tuyas del año pasado. - dijo Hermione de corrillo. Harry tenía una gran sonrisa. Sabía que eso era justamente lo que Ron necesitaba. Revisó los horarios detenidamente con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios, mientras que Hermione guardaba silencio. Ella sabía que a veces Harry necesitaba unos minutos para reflexionar.

- ¿Son los horarios definitivos? - preguntó Harry. Hermione asintió.

- Sólo falta que se los confirmes a George … al profesor Kirk … dios me estoy volviendo loca con sus nombres. - Harry la miró y alzó una ceja interrogativa.

- Aquí los llamo George y Margaret, como nos los presentaste, pero en clase los tengo que llamar profesor Kirk y profesora Fairworth y siempre tengo miedo de tutearlos en clase sin darme cuenta. Es una tontería, lo sé, pero me está crispando los nervios. - Hermione le mandó una sonrisilla sentida.

- Pero no te preocupes por mí, de verdad, estoy bien. - Harry sabía que Hermione no estaba bien, pero dudaba seriamente de que lo que le crispaba los nervios fuera esa tontería de los nombres. Tras mirarla detenidamente durante algo más de un minuto, decidió que dejaría que las cosas fluyeran de momento. Ella era la que no había querido iniciar nada de momento y él pensaba que para dar ese paso, Hermione tenía que estar absolutamente segura.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el graznido de una lechuza totalmente negra que se había posado en una de las ventanas. En cuanto la vio saltó del asiento y le quitó la carta que traía consigo rápidamente. No era muy larga y en cuanto terminó la arrojo al fuego de la chimenea y se acercó al escritorio donde escribió una breve contestación, señal de que había recibido y leído cada palabra de la misiva.

Hermione no sabía de quien era esa lechuza, cuál era el contenido de la carta o si quiera podía decir que ésta estuviera escrita en inglés, puesto que había distinguido unos caracteres extraños. Cuando la lechuza abandonó por fin la habitación con su respuesta, harry volvió a examinar el horario de entrenamientos de quidittch sin decir una palabra. Luego comprobó otros dos horarios que guardaba en un cajón.

- En la cena, que por cierto ya ha comenzado -añadió - le confirmaré los horarios a George. Ésta noche no tiene entrenamiento Ron ni guardia de prefecto ni Luna ni Ginny. Avisa a todos los del grupo que ésta noche empezaremos con nuestro propio entrenamiento. Os espero a todos en la sala de los menesteres a las 11:00.

Sin más que añadir, Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Por cierto, Harry, te conseguí el libro que me pediste sobre leyendas medievales. Te lo he dejado en la salita. - dijo Hermione refiriéndose a la sala circular de los sillones y sin más salió de la oficina.

Harry lanzo un suspiro de resignación, hoy tampoco cenaría decentemente. Picaría algo antes de su cita de las once, o al menos eso esperaba. Quizás se llevara algo a la sala de los menesteres y comiera mientras les empezaba a explicar qué es lo que les iba a enseñar. Sin dejar de pensar realmente en lo rugiente que sentía su estomago, notó un ligerísimo cambio en el ambiente aunque nada más podía percibirse, Harry sabía que estaba detrás de él.

- Puedes descubrirte. Hermione se ha ido hace un par de minutos - Harry miró por encima del hombro a su acompañante. Sonrió no sin cierta ironía.

- Y ahora cuéntame, por que has tardado tanto en aparecer.



A la hora señalada los cinco jóvenes se encontraron en el séptimo piso para entrar juntos a la sala de los menesteres. Cuando llegaron se encontraron una puerta de madera blanca lacada. Vieron la puerta algo extrañados, pero la sorpresa que los golpeó cuando entraron fue espectacular. Se encontraron dentro de una súper moderna cocina muggle totalmente equipada para preparar comida para decenas y decenas de personas.

Y en el centro de toda aquella locura de cuchillos de todos los tamaños y formas, cacerolas, algunas puestas al fuego, otras, colgadas, estaba Harry cortando rápida y decididamente multitud de verduras, que inmediatamente traspasaba a un gran bol de madera.

Al darse cuenta de la hora, se giró hacia la puerta encontrándose a todos mirándolo con una expresión de incredulidad pintada en sus caras. Harry sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba seguro de que estaban sorprendidos y también contrariados. Lo leía en sus caras, no le hacía falta mirar también en sus mentes para saberlo, por que precisamente esa había sido su intención. Siendo la primera sesión de lo que Harry les había prometido iba a ser un entrenamiento duro y agotador, todos ellos habían pensado en una habitación amplia para poder lanzarse hechizos, con colchones o cojines para amortiguar las caídas, con libros de consulta etc … pero lo que se habían encontrado era una cocina profesional.

- Hola - saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se giraba otro poco para señalarles unos taburetes altos que se dispersaban al otro lado de la encimera en la que estaba trabajando. Justo frente a sus verduras.

- Podéis sentaros allí. He decidido que hoy, como es el primer día, lo que primero tendría que hacer sería deciros lo que vamos a hacer, y cómo. - les hizo un ademán apremiante para que se sentaran.

Ya instalados, Hermione no pudo contenerse de pronunciar la pregunta que la estaba rondando la cabeza. A ella y estaba segura que al resto.

- Harry ¿Por qué estamos en una cocina? - Harry pareció hacer caso omiso a la pregunta y volvió a su tarea de cortar verduras. Tras un minuto de reflexión, Harry levantó la vista del pepino que en ese momento estaba cortando, para mirar a Hermione sin dejar de cortar.

- Por que, lo creas o no, cocinar es una actividad que me relaja mucho. Luego todo lo que haga recibirá un hechizo de conservación y se lo llevaran los elfos para la comida y la cena de mañana. - Harry sonrió melancólicamente mientras decía eso y volvía a bajar su vista.

- ¿Estabas estresado? - preguntó Ron, queriendo saber que le pasaba en ese momento a su amigo. Harry asintió vagamente.

- Algo. He recibido malas noticias ésta noche y necesitaba evadirme. Por cierto, felicidades por tu ascenso. Oí que te nombraron capitán … - las orejas de Ron se colorearon ligeramente de un tono rojizo. Y al lado suyo, Luna lanzó una mirada divertida al aire.

- Si, muchas gracias, me tendrás que prestar tus tácticas … la verdad es que estoy muerto de miedo. - Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

- Las tendrás. Y serás un buen capitán, se necesitan los mismos requisitos que para ser un buen amigo realmente, entusiasmo, dedicación … lo harás bien. - Hermione y Harry compartieron una mirada cómplice mientras las orejas de Ron se teñían ésta vez de un vivo escarlata y Luna reía a carcajada limpia.

Cuando las carcajadas de Luna y de Neville, que se había unido a ella, se extinguieron casi completamente, Hermione volvió a la carga.

- ¿Las noticias malas … vinieron con esa lechuza … la lechuza negra? - Hermione se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa por preguntar más de lo que Harry era capaz de contestar. Había hablado con él hacía un par de días, y sabía los temores que albergaba Harry con respecto a la impresión que estaba dando a sus amigos, por no decir absolutamente nada, y ella no quería que se volviera a sentir incómodo con ese tema.

Harry calibró la respuesta por unos segundos. De repente la tensión podía percibirse en el ambiente, Harry la sentía. Sentía como todos esperaban expectantes su respuesta.

- En parte sí. Esa lechuza, Argos, me trajo un mensaje de su propietario citándome ésta misma noche. Hable con él minutos después de que tú te fuiste, Hermione. Las noticias no son buenas con respecto a Voldemort, ni siquiera con la investigación de los Horcruxes. - un suspiro abandonó sus labios al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa sincera.

- Pero ahora no estamos aquí para comentar todo eso. Voy a deciros más o menos cómo vamos a trabajar. Lo cierto es que no es exactamente oclumancia lo que os voy a intentar enseñar. En Wudang no se sabe de legeremencia, ni de oclumancia, ni siquiera lo llaman así, o lo diferencian, para ellos, ambas prácticas son la misma, es la misma esencia. - mientras hablaba Harry removía pacientemente una mezcla en una cacerola. El olor que salía de ella era simplemente fantástico, y Ron, experto en esos saberes supo inmediatamente que era chocolate desecho.

- Todo radica en sentir. Generalmente allí, te ponen en medio de un jardín, en distintas posiciones. Sentado encima de una roca, en posición de ataque sosteniendo una espada, a la pata coja … no sé. Y totalmente quieto tienes que percibir, sentir. Tienes que oír el canto de los pájaros, diferenciarlos entre sí, saber a que distancia esta cada uno, e incluso que está haciendo o que está sintiendo. Cuando eres capaz de sentir todo, lo conoces mejor, y puedes llegar a controlarlo aunque eso es algo sumamente difícil. Un grado que alcanzan sólo los maestros. Pero más fácil que controlar las cosas ajenas a ti, es controlarte a ti mismo. Y una vez que lo consigues, puedes cerrar tu mente a tu antojo, lo que nosotros llamaríamos oclumancia. Cuando llegas al grado de maestro, te resultara tan fácil conocer y controlar un pajarillo a mucha distancia, como una mente ajena a la tuya, legeremancia.- Harry apartó la cacerola con el chocolate deshecho a un lado, para dejarlo templar, mientras que volviendo a la encimera, echó en un gran bol transparente mucho azúcar y las yemas de tres huevos que había roto antes y se puso a batir.

- ¿Me seguís? - preguntó Harry sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Hermione había entendido la parte teórica, aunque Harry sabía que le costaría mucho más la parte práctica. Ron sentía un gran desasosiego, no había entendido casi nada excepto que el entrenamiento se basaba en sentir, y que eso cada vez parecía más y más difícil. Neville por otro lado, estaba nervioso, pero la inseguridad y la baja autoestima eran cosa del pasado y cada vez parecía más decidido a salir adelante. Ginny calibraba las palabras de Harry y su implicación. Había deducido que un poder como el que Harry les acababa de describir en una guerra era sumamente importante. Harry conocía a Ginny lo suficiente como para saber que ésta, aunque algo soñadora, lloraba y gritaba si algo no le salía como ella quería pero que a la hora de la verdad siempre tenía los pies sobre la tierra y prefería tener una táctica y una estrategia. Y Luna era la que más deseosa por empezar estaba. Ella consideraba a los hechizos de defensa, aunque útiles, aburridos y monótonos. En cambio lo que Harry les había ofrecido le había resultado mucho más atrayente. Harry hizo una mezcla de harina y levadura en otro recipiente y se puso a tamizarlas.

- No os asustéis, en el fondo es bastante simple. Como os decía antes, en Wudang se hacía al aire libre y nosotros también lo haremos, pero he pensado que los sentidos en una cocina están mucho más agudizados siempre. Hay millones de olores, de texturas, de sabores, así que … además hoy tenia hambre. - miradas sorprendidas por el último comentario se intercambiaron entre si.

- Hoy no me había dado tiempo cenar.- añadió encogiéndose de hombros

- Bueno vamos a empezar. Ron¿Qué hay en esa cacerola de allí?. - dijo señalando la cacerola que había llamado la atención de Ron antes y que estaba a una considerable distancia de él.

- Chocolate. - dijo Ron sin dudar ni un segundo. Harry lo miró interrogante.

- Lo sé por el olor.- concluyó Ron.

- Y qué más. ¿Sabes si está caliente o templado o frío? Por que para añadirlo a las yemas necesito que esté templado. - sonrió Harry queriendo insuflarle ánimos a su amigo.

- No sé ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Eso no puedo verlo, ni olerlo - Ron refunfuñó por lo bajo.

- De la misma manera que antes. - dijo Harry dejando la harina y la levadura ya tamizadas a un lado y comenzando a batir vigorosamente las claras de los huevos.

- En una cocina tan grande como ésta no puedes haber olido sólo el chocolate. Hay demasiadas hierbas aromáticas, otros platos que se están cocinando, muchos alimentos e ingredientes almacenados. Puedes oler el olor de la madera de ese bol, el del cristal de ese otro, el acero de los cuchillos. Sin embargo, no usando tu olfato sólo, sino usándolos todos, tú has sabido que aquello era chocolate. Cierra los ojos e imagínate toda la habitación en tu mente - Ron le obedeció cerrando los ojos, y no sólo él. Luna también lo hizo deseosa de empezar.

- Sitúa la cacerola e imagínate a ti mismo acercándote a ella y metiendo un dedo en el chocolate para comprobar su temperatura y dímelo.

Harry dejo de batir puesto que las claras ya habían alcanzado el punto de nieve y se acercó a la cacerola. Ron aún con los ojos cerrados arrugó levemente el entrecejo.

- Creo que ya está templado. - y abrió los ojos. Harry le sonreía desde el otro lado de la encimera sosteniendo la cacerola con el chocolate brillando en su interior.

- Muy bien, Ron - dijo Harry y lo añadió a las yemas y batió.

- Bueno ¿Quién quiere probar ahora? - Harry sintió que el entusiasmo y la determinación de Luna inundaba la habitación. "muy bien" pensó mientras añadía la harina con la levadura a la mezcla "tú serás la siguiente".



Harry colocaba rápidamente algunos papeles en el escritorio del aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras mientras esperaba a que los alumnos abandonasen la clase. Acaba de hacerles un test a los alumnos de tercero. Éste había durado media hora y durante el resto de la clase les había estado preguntando acerca de los hechizos que llevaban hasta hora, las dificultades que estaban teniendo etc. La verdad es que se sentía muy a gusto con ese curso en particular. Lo respetaban como a un buen profesor, pero le trataban como a un hermano mayor. Sin embargo eso no influía en su estudio, ni en sus notas, que permanecían casi siempre altas.

Metió finalmente los papeles en una carpeta, y la encogió para metérsela en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro que reposaba en el respaldo de la que sería su silla y salió aceleradamente hacia su próxima clase: Un ED de séptimo.

Ese día de mediados ya de noviembre había despertado a todos con un frío seco, señal inequívoca de que habían iniciado un invierno lluvioso. Y eso sumado al cansado día que le esperaba hoy, le había hecho decantarse con un atuendo cómodo.

Mientras sus botas resonaban en los pasillos, la cazadora que llevaba abierta dejaba ver unos vaqueros y una camisa de botones verde oscuro. Había pasado ya una semana desde su última "clase" con los chicos y no había vuelto a reunirlos, pero estaba pensando que esa noche era ideal, pues, como una semana antes, ninguno tenía nada que hacer. Creía que ahora que estaban empezando podían hacerlo tranquilamente, pero que una vez que noviembre terminara tendría que convencerles de ir dos días a la semana. Aunque, por el entusiasmo de la mayoría, quizás no hiciera falta convencerles. Con una sonrisa entró en el amplio salón donde se impartía el ED y saludó a todos. Ese, pensó tristemente, era uno de los grupos más pequeños del colegio. Crabe y Goyle se habían unido a Voldemort, al igual que Pansy. Malfoy había desaparecido y nadie, ni la orden siquiera parecían saber de su paradero, aunque pensaban que seguía vivo. Y Zabini había huido a Francia, donde semanas después de la muerte de Dumbledore había desaparecido. Muchos creían que había sido una táctica de Voldemort para despistar a la orden, pero en realidad, Blaise había dado su opinión acerca de los bandos de la guerra de forma clara y contundente. Harry le entendía, y en el fondo deseaba que estuviera bien.

- Hola a todos. - dijo Harry en alto para que le oyeran.

- Ya que todos conocéis y domináis en principio el Patronus, hoy lo probaremos con un dementor de verdad. - la clase se sumergió en el silencio. Muchos pensaban que era imposible que Harry se hubiera atrevido a llevar a un dementor al colegio. Muchos recordaban aquel partido de quidittch en el que había caído desde casi 100 metros de altura, pero de repente un frío comenzó a sentirse en el salón.

- Poneos en fila india, por favor, lo vais a hacer todos, así que …

Una especie de mogollón de chicos y chicas se agolparon al final de la clase y ninguno parecía tener muchas ganas de acercarse. Harry rodó los ojos cansado y suspiró fuertemente.

- ¡Hermione! - la aludida se giró rápidamente para mirarle.

- Tú serás la primera.

Ésta asintió decididamente. Tenía en su memoria el recuerdo más feliz de vida. Sabía que Harry había pensado en ella precisamente por eso. Se posicionó al frente, levantó la varita preparada y esperó a que el dementor que Harry escondía en algún lugar apareciera. Cerró un instante los ojos. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que había besado por primera vez a Harry. Casi podía sentir los brazos de él rodeándola, casi podía calentarse con el aliento de él sobre sus labios, casi … abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a Harry al otro lado del aula. Este sonreía imperceptiblemente y ella le correspondió, con un pequeño gesto acusatorio. La escena permaneció velada para los demás, que tan sólo veían la espalda de Hermione en posición de ataque.

Y de repente de una esquina un dementor apareció y sin pensárselo mucho se abalanzó sobre Hermione.

- ¡ EXPECTO PATRONUM!

hubo un review, lo siento pero ahora no se de quien era, creo que de aurora, que me decia lo de los examenes. estan en el ultimo curso por lo tanto hermione y cia tienen los extasis. los timos se hacen en quinto.


	7. Desaparición y regreso

Disclaimer:- todos los personajes que aparecen en ésta historia (con la que no cobro, ojala) pertenecen a J..

Chapter 6

Aquel día las emociones y sentimientos estaban a la orden del día, pensó Harry mientras recorría el aula de arte de los niños mas pequeños. Había descubierto que esa era otra actividad que le relajaba. Estar con los niños, jugar con ellos y junto a su inocencia olvidarse del mundo que le rodeaba.

Había convocado otra reunión de la orden para designar alguna que otra misión y alguna investigación. Aunque de echo no quería contarles mucho acerca de ellas, por que no podía confiar en mucha gente. Era satisfactorio, sin embargo, saber que todos en los que confiaba estaban a su alrededor. Las clases de "oclumancia" y "legeremancia" con los chicos estaban yendo mejor de lo que él mismo se esperaba. Aunque Ron había tenido un buen comienzo, en algún momento se había perdido y ahora estaba un poco retrasado, pero estaba seguro de que llegaría a hacerlo muy bien. Aunque no era una sorpresa que a luna se le diera tan bien, si lo era, por el contrario, el extraordinario avance que habían tenido Ginny y Neville, que parecían tener un don natural para sentir su entorno. La que mas le preocupaba, pensó Harry mientras se agachaba a ayudar a una niña de unos seis años a atarse los cordones de los zapatos, era sin duda Hermione. No lograba sentir apenas nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor, ni había aprendido a controlarse a si misma. Siendo una de las pocas veces en las que no lograba aprender algo que se hubiera propuesto, se sentía verdaderamente frustrada y en las clases lo pasaba realmente mal. Se levantó de mala gana, sabiendo que su tiempo de relax había concluido, tenía una reunion y era de esas que no podía retrasar.

**ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ**

Ron y Hermione caminaban por uno de los tantos pasillos de su ya casa. Sus pasos eran descuidados, entrenados por años de experiencia, instintivos. Su charla serena y entretenida. Un pasillo corto, giramos a la derecha, otro pasillo, esta vez muchísimo más largo, volvemos a girar y ésta vez son unas escaleras, y ellos se disponían a subirlas.

- te digo Ron, que no se que es lo que esta pasando. Pero si se que es malo, y estoy preocupada por Harry. - Hermione había observado un comportamiento muy extraño en Harry, sabía que algo no iba bien, o muchas cosas, quizás, pero en la práctica era lo mismo. Estaba mas nervioso de lo habitual, lo veía en sus ojos, estaba más distante en las clases y sus silencios reflexivos eran cada vez mas continuados y más largos.

- Hermione, sabes que nos está enseñando todo lo que nos esta enseñando para que podamos participar. Y hasta que el entrenamiento termine, no podemos saber nada, así de simple. Estoy seguro de que hay muchas misiones en las que Harry esta metido, pero él sabe controlar todo lo que tiene, y si en algún momento se topa con algo con lo que no pueda, se dará cuenta. Aunque todo el mundo piense que es un poco tonto y muy lento, no tiene nada ni de lo uno ni de lo otro. - Ron se había parado en mitad de la escalera para decirle eso a Hermione y que ella comprendiera que el creía coma por coma en todo lo que había dicho. Ella bajo un poco la cabeza, algo avergonzada por que sabia por que venían esas palabras.

- escúchame Hermione. Hay pocas cosas en ésta vida que no hayas demostrado que eres capaz de hacer o de aprender. Sé que estas teniendo dificultades con las clases de Harry y no veo cual es el problema. Lo único que veo es que no consigues relajarte. Y lo que siento es miedo, y que por muy práctico que parezca tu no quieres en realidad sentir, tienes miedo a sentir. Espero que algún día te sientas con la suficiente confianza en ti misma y en mí como para desahogarte. - Ron se volvió. En algún momento de ese pequeño paseo se había decidido a decirle a Hermione esas palabras que se le estrujaban en la garganta en cada clase. No pensó ni por un momento que ella le contara el problema, el secreto o lo que fuera. Sin embargo estaba claro que no había calibrado la desesperación y la angustia que llevaba encerradas en su pecho. Así que cuando le cogió del brazo y le llevo en silencio a alguna sala o aula abandonada, realmente pensaba que Hermione Granger, o era medio serpiente o era una excelente actriz.

Anduvieron durante unos diez minutos recorriendo pasillos y escaleras hasta que al fin llegaron a su destino. Hermione pasó por delante de la puerta apresuradamente y entró. Ron le siguió. La habitación era una especie de salón en desuso muy parecido a la sala común. En el centro había un gran sillón de tres plazas de color crema con algo de polvo en contraste con las paredes de un granate profundo. Hermione se había sentado ya y cuando él ocupó su lugar ella cogió una gran bocanada de aire.

- Resulta que hable con Harry al poco de que volviera. Puedes imaginarte lo que me dijo …

- Hermione, si no te importa me gustaría que me dieras algunos datos mas.

- La conversación giró entorno, principalmente, a tu hermana.

- Y que te dijo. ¿se dio cuenta que Ginny en realidad nunca ha estado enamorada de él? ¿acerca de lo que siente hacia ella o … hacia ti?

Hermione en ese momento ahogó un gemido de sorpresa. Frente a ella estaba Ron, su amigo de toda la vida, el mismo que, hasta hace un minuto estaba segura, estaba enamorado de ella.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, sonriéndole con una pequeña mueca. Permanecía en silencio, dándole la oportunidad a Hermione para recobrarse de la impresión. Estaba claro que ella no se esperaba algo así. Tan repentino.

- Ron, yo no …

- Hermione. - en ese momento se acercó un poco mas a ella y le tomó delicadamente una de sus manos. - Ginny es mi hermana, la conozco mejor que nadie, aunque no lo parezca. Pero Harry también lo es, también es mi hermano. No seria un buen hermano si no supiera que Ginny tenia que desengañarse acerca de su posible relación con Harry. Y Harry le dio la oportunidad, aunque lo hiciera inconscientemente.

Hermione estaba como poco sorprendida. Le daba la sensación de que aunque siempre pensó conocer a Ron, en realidad, quedaba mucho por conocer. Era como si él, con sus cosas de niño tonto o pequeño, lo único que hubiera hecho, fuera conocer a los que estaban a su alrededor, o quizás es que los entrenamientos de Harry sí estaban dando resultados.

- hay algo mas, en realidad. - dijo quedamente Hermione, bajando un poco la vista, a lo que Ron hizo un mudo gesto de interrogación.

- me ha dicho que me ama, que no importa lo que pase durante la guerra, lo seguirá haciendo. Y … y yo me asusté. - en ese momento Hermione se notó los ojos húmedos y miró a Ron directamente a los ojos - Estaba tan asustada por Ginny, por ti …

- pero sobre todo estas aterrorizada con la posibilidad de iniciar una relación, de sentirte vulnerable - Ron la miró con preocupación - te da miedo lo que los demás puedan pensar de ti, ¿te llamarán traidora? ¿Ginny, te llamará traidora? Temes dejar de ser perfecta, incluso en esto - para aquel entonces Hermione ya lloraba sin ningún pudor o control sobre si misma. Ron se sentó a su lado y la envolvió entre sus brazos. - Tu también eres mi hermanita, Hermi, no seria justo si no viera el amor y la inseguridad en tus ojos - permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos más.

- Gracias, Ron - le agradeció mientras se secaba un poco las lágrimas que corrían por su cara.

- A que esto no te lo esperabas del tontainas de Ronald, eh? - carcajeó abiertamente Ron mientras que Hermione solo soltaba una risita.

- vamos, se supone que tendríamos que estar en una reunión, no? - bromeó ligeramente Ron.

De repente hizo aparición un reloj y cuando vieron la hora que era ya, ambos pegaron un salto, y salieron corriendo rumbo a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Cuando llegaron y atravesaron la puerta, todos se giraron a mirarlos, a excepción de Harry. Estaban en el medio de una calle larga y completamente llena de puestos a los lados y de objetos, que de ser un autentico zoco árabe, estarían a la venta.

- nos ha dado tiempo a curiosear mientras os esperábamos. Harry dice que la Sala ha hecho una gran reconstrucción de un zoco hindú - Hermione miró hacia el nombrado que seguía con la mirada perdida al fondo de la calle, sin advertir o hacer caso de la llegada de sus dos mejores amigos - ¡Harry! Ya hemos llegado, supongo que ya podemos empezar.

Finalmente Harry se dio la vuelta, con el semblante algo sombrío. O eso, pensó la gran mayoría, o no había dormido bien, sin embargo, algo en la mirada de Harry le decía a Hermione que de alguna manera sabía lo que había pasado antes, y sinceramente, eso la asustaba muchísimo, porque para ambos la aprobación de Ron, era algo fundamental.

- Hoy vamos a tener nuestra clase aquí. Es un zoco oriental, se parece bastante a un mercado hindú. Los que habéis tenido tiempo de estar curioseando por ahí, os habréis dado cuenta de que hay incienso, plantas aromáticas, flores, telas, joyas y piedras, especias … será muy importante que cataloguéis en vuestra memoria sensitiva todas las cosas nuevas que hay en este mercado a las que no estáis acostumbrados. Os voy a dejar un cuarto de hora para que paseéis. Oler, tocar, probar si queréis … luego sentiremos todos en conjunto.

Cuando la clase terminó todos estaban muy contentos. Habían estado practicando durante toda la semana en el Gran Comedor, en sus clases regulares, estando en la sala común, y todos se sentían cada vez mas seguros de sí mismos.

- Hermione, espera. Necesito hablar contigo - dijo Harry. Hermione se dio la vuelta lentamente y le miró a los ojos. Todos se despidieron de ambos, y salieron por la puerta, cada uno con dirección a su propia Sala Común.

- No te entretendré demasiado, de verdad - De repente la Sala de los Menesteres cambió transformándose en una habitación árabe. No era de grandes dimensiones, estaba presidida por un gran diván y el resto estaba lleno de telas colgantes y cojines de muy diferentes colores. Ambos se sentaron en el diván, un tanto separados el uno del otro, y se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato incómodo.

- En realidad. Sabes todo lo que ha pasado, ¿verdad? - Preguntó con algo de temor Hermione. Mientras tanto, su compañero de silencio asentía lentamente.

- Lo cierto es que sí. Estuve intentando averiguar cual era la causa de tu bloqueo, pero … no me imaginaba que ese era precisamente el problema. Tendré que felicitar a Ron por ello. Aun así, creo que en el momento en el que lo hagas una vez, y superes tus miedos … no tendrás ningún problema. Es mas, eres extraordinariamente sensible, si el problema es el miedo a mostrarte como eres … cuando por fin lo superes serán muy poderosa.

- Harry, es que … sabes … no se si quiero que los demás sepan como me siento .

- Te impone la presencia de Ginny, ¿no? - Hermione asintió

- Me da miedo que se de cuenta de todo.

- Es mas fácil que lo sepa, en cuanto que ella avanza rápidamente y tu te retrasas mas y mas.

- Lo sé, es ilógico, ¿no? Pero aun así estoy aterrorizada.

- Si estas de acuerdo, me gustaría hacer una clase solo contigo, aunque sea en el despacho, no importa. - Harry la miró atentamente en ese momento - ¿Estas de acuerdo?

En realidad Hermione no sabía si estar de acuerdo, entre la conversación que había mantenido antes con Ron y la clase y … tenía un remolino de emociones en su pecho y una pesada piedra en su estómago. Pero, pensándolo racionalmente, era cierto que cuanto mas retrasada se quedara en las clases, más fácil sería para los demás averiguar cual era la situación real que había entre ella y Harry. Y si ésta era la única forma, ésta sería. Aunque la aterrorizaba sobremanera tener una clase en privado con Harry.

- Está bien. Lo necesito, y creo que no lo voy a conseguir sin ayuda. - y en ese momento se miraron a los ojos

- ¿Estas segura? - y la mirada de Harry no se refería únicamente a la clase en sí. Ambos sabían que no sería una clase normal, necesitarían de todo su autocontrol para no ir más allá.

Y Hermione asintió, cerrando un trato, del que ella esperaba no tener que arrepentirse. Él, por su parte, sabía certeramente, que después necesitaría una gran ducha fría, pero no le importaba realmente. Sonrió ladinamente, pensando ya en la de posibilidades que tenía para forzar a Hermione a sentir, y a sentir, fuertemente.

- Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo una reunión con George. Necesito ultimar los detalles del campeonato de quidditch

- Lo sé, soy tu secretaria, ¿recuerdas? - la respondió Hermione riendo entre dientes.

- Ya lo sé, señorita sabihonda. Por cierto, ¿sabes donde podemos conseguir las copas de este año? - ambos se quedaron en blanco por un momento, calibrando opciones, se miraron con la duda impresa en sus ojos, y de repente estallaron en carcajadas. La tensión desapareció por completo.

ÀÀÀÀÀ

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, con cierto enojo, pero no por ello, bruscamente. Las dos personas que había en la habitación giraron sus cabezas para mirarlo, mientras se sentaba en un sillón individual frente a ellos. Harry suspiró y se frotó los ojos cansado. George y Margaret, permanecieron abrazados en el otro sillón, sin dar muestras de querer cambiar de posición por la aparición del director. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada a la espera de que Harry se desahogara.

- Ya se lo que le pasa a Hermione. Es por Ginny. - Harry levantó la mirada hacia ellos. - El problema de Hermione ha sido siempre que es muy perfeccionista, y por eso, le da miedo que Ginny lo descubra y que la amistad se rompa del todo. - Margaret se despegó de su esposo y se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

- Pero le has explicado que eso no es así, ¿verdad? - le contestó Margaret. Harry bajó la cabeza de nuevo y suspiró.

- No es tan fácil. Voy a darle una clase en privado. Espero que sin la presión de Ginny pueda concentrarse y avanzar lo suficiente como para conseguirlo frente a todos. Y … se que le dije que la esperaría, pero … creo que voy a forzar un poco los límites.

- Pero … - interrumpió Margaret.

- No es que sea el único método, pero desde luego es el más rápido y es con el que más me voy a divertir - George soltó una risita que paró abruptamente cuando su mujer le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

- Tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias - volvió a increparle Margaret algo preocupada.

- Por supuesto que voy a tener que afrontar las consecuencias. La ducha que me daré después la recordaré durante lo que me queda de vida - estalló Harry en carcajadas, a las que se unió con rapidez George.

Cuando las risas se fueron apagando y Margaret dejó salir una tímida sonrisita, Harry les pidió informes de los alumnos que les correspondían a ese día.

ÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ

- Necesito los informes que te di acerca de los movimientos de los agentes del ministerio. - Le dijo Harry a Hermione mientras escribía en un pergamino y miraba insistentemente un punto en un mapa.

- Ahora mismo te los paso - le contestó ella mientras rebuscaba entre un montón de carpetas con diferentes nombres. Cuando por fin la encontró, se levantó de su propio escritorio, por detrás del grande de Harry, y se la entregó mientras se preguntaba si no estaría demasiado sobrecargado. Estando aun a su lado, y mientras él revisaba los informes sucedió algo que no se esperaba. Frente a ellos y en mitad del despacho se formo rápidamente una bola de fuego rojo y negro, del que salió un aullido. Hermione no estaba segura que fuese si quiera humano. Harry a su lado cerró los ojos, y permaneció inmóvil durante un segundo antes de abrir los ojos completamente aterrorizado.

- Llama por chimenea a Margaret, rápido. - aulló Harry mientras se adentraba corriendo a la pequeña biblioteca de detrás del despacho. Hermione se acercó corriendo a la chimenea, siendo muy consciente de que Margaret en ese momento estaba en una de sus clases. Echó los polvos flu en ella e introdujo solamente la cabeza - Profesora Fairworth, el director la llama. Es urgente. - un momento mas tarde salía Margaret de la chimenea mientras le pedía una explicación a Hermione con la mirada. Harry salió apresuradamente de la biblioteca con una capa de viaje, mientras sostenía lo que parecía un giratiempo en su mano.

- Margaret, ha enviado un mensaje de auxilio. Parece que está herido y necesita ayuda. Necesito que informes a McGonagall y os pongáis de acuerdo vosotras en como llevar el tema administrativo durante mi ausencia. Ella podría ser la directora en algunos meses y hay que contar con su opinión. Hermione, tienes varios trabajos que estábamos haciendo, céntrate en ellos. Es posible que esté fuera un par de días. Te mantendré informada de su estado, no te preocupes. - Mientras que hablaba Harry recogió algunas pociones que mantenía guardadas en un armario de madera oscura. Cuando termino hizo un gesto de despedida, y simplemente desapareció.

Hermione ahogó un gritito de asombro.

- No se puede utilizar la desaparición en Hogwarts. - Margaret permanecía congelada en su sitio, ni si quiera se había movido un solo milímetro desde que Harry había dicho lo del mensaje.

- Él es el director. El castillo reconoce su magia, y por eso le deja utilizar la desaparición. - le contestó aun todavía de forma ausente. Hermione asintió comprendiendo.

- Por cierto, Margaret, ¿sabes quién está herido? - en ese momento Margaret se volvió a Hermione con los ojos húmedos y brillantes y le contestó con un hilo de voz.

- Mi hijo. - Hermione se quedó estupefacta. Tan sólo acertó a correr a su escritorio y coger el vaso de cristal con agua que había en el. Volvió donde estaba Margaret y se lo dio mientras la obligaba a sentarse en una de las sillas del despacho.

- ¿Quieres que avise a George? - le preguntó. Ella sólo asintió mientras bebía un poco. Hermione repitió el proceso de la chimenea y pronto George estuvo al lado de su mujer, consolándola. Hermione desapareció poco tiempo después para darles un poco de privacidad.

Al día siguiente Hermione terminó las clases y se fue al despacho de Harry. Pensaba coger algunas de las cosas que necesitaba y así poder trabajar con todo lo necesario en su habitación. Ahora que no estaba Harry prefería trabajar en otro lugar que no fuera el despacho. No es que le importara la "propiedad privada" que representaba el lugar en sí mismo, sino que al dejarles a Margaret y a la profesora McGonagall la dirección, ellas probablemente trabajarían allí y no quería molestar.

Entró sigilosamente, como un ladronzuelo, pero no sirvió de mucho. En la silla en la que le dejó ayer estaba sentada Margaret, con un pergamino y escribiendo algo con una pluma en un cuaderno muggle. Al oír la puerta, se volvió de un salto, como esperando que fuera Harry, sin embargo, al ver a Hermione su cara mostró un poco de decepción.

- Buenas tardes profesora. Lo siento, sólo vengo a por unas cosas que necesitaba, no me quedaré demasiado. - Dijo Hermione con rapidez mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y comenzaba a revolver entre los papeles. La profesora no dijo nada y solo se la quedó mirando con cierta añoranza.

- Hermione - llamó Margaret. La aludida levantó la cabeza para ver como la profesora le hacía un gesto para que se sentara en la silla que descansaba a su lado. Esta se apresuró a coger unos pergaminos, y se sentó donde la habían indicado.

- Hermione, si no te importa me gustaría que me ayudaras con el tema administrativo. Tu eres la que más cerca de Harry has estado en este despacho desde que llegó. La verdad es que no fue a dejar todo esto a la mejor persona posible, Minerva me ha dicho que todavía está un poco débil y que si no me importaba que me ocupara yo. Pero, es que ni si quiera he estado en el país los últimos casi 20 años, como pretenden que me ocupe yo sola de Hogwarts, así que … que me dices, ¿me ayudarás?

Hermione casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Había estado en todo el tema administrativo del colegio para ayudar a Harry, por que era su amigo, pero ahora no era precisamente un amigo quien le estaba pidiendo ayuda para llevar el colegio. Era una de las mejores profesoras que había tenido durante todos sus años en Hogwarts. Y extrañamente, una de las que más la habían impactado y sobrecogido. En todo momento, y no solo en las clases Hermione estaba tratando de destacar, de hacerse valer. Por otro lado, parecía que la profesora Fairworth había entendido lo que su alumna trataba de hacer, y a cada momento la evaluaba, la presionaba, la medía. Esto para Hermione, se traducía en un reconocimiento de su tenacidad.

- Por supuesto. Puede contar conmigo.

Estuvieron toda la tarde trabajando codo con codo. Se complementaban extraordinariamente bien para lo poco que se conocían.

La misma rutina se volvió a repetir al día siguiente, con la única diferencia de que ya hacía dos días que Harry había desaparecido en ayuda del hijo de Margaret y George, y todavía no sabían nada de ellos, con excepción de una pequeña nota que recibieron los padres del chico de parte de Harry, diciéndoles que estaba bien, y que no había nada de que preocuparse. Y la pregunta que ambas se hacían continuamente era, si todo estaba bien, ¿Por qué no había regresado Harry todavía?

ŸŸŸŸŸŸŸ

La cuarta mañana desde que Harry se fuera, Margaret tenía que solucionar unos asuntos antes del desayuno y para ello, se encaminó al despacho de Harry. Entró y miró rápidamente sobre la mesa de Harry por si había enviado alguna nota, y al no ver nada, se asomó a la pequeña biblioteca de detrás de despacho, por si había venido a lo largo de la noche. Ese había sido su pequeño ritual desde la desaparición de Harry. Y aun así, se sorprendió de lo que vio. No era Harry, como al principio había pensado al ver la manta. Sino que se trataba de un cuerpo bastante mas pequeño, Hermione. Se acercó lentamente, cuidando de no despertarla y se sentó en uno de los sillones de al lado. Estuvo mirándola en silencio un buen rato, olvidados ya los asuntos que la habían llevado en un primer momento al despacho.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Hermione empezó a revolverse. Margaret se dio cuenta por primera vez, que no vestía el uniforme escolar, sino que tenía puestos unos vaqueros largos, iba descalza, y llevaba una camisa azul oscuro enorme, que dadas las circunstancias, sabía perfectamente que era de Harry. Y ante eso Margaret no tuvo otro remedio que sonreír orgullosa. Por fin Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, asimilando donde se encontraba. Tenía los ojos un poco rojos, daba la sensación - pensó Margaret - que había estado llorando.

De repente Hermione se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, y cuando la vio, se sentó inmediatamente, aun restregándose los ojos.

- Buenos días. Ayer nos fuimos juntas cuando terminamos todos los asuntos que había. ¿te olvidaste algo? - Margaret sabía que eso no era lo que había pasado, sin embargo, tenía curiosidad por ver la excusa que le daba. Hermione lanzó un largo suspiro.

- Buenos días, Margaret - respondió de vuelta Hermione tratando de ser educada a pesar de todo - Si hubiera sido por eso, no me habría quedado. Simplemente, no podía dormir.- Margaret se sorprendió. No había dado ninguna excusa barata. De hecho, había sido bastante honesta, para ser sinceros.

- Y para poder dormir bien, ¿viniste aquí? Que raro - comentó. Hermione rió un poco entre dientes.

- Si, ¿verdad? Pero este lugar me trae buenos recuerdos. - respondió antes de levantarse, doblar la manta, y quitarse la camisa como si nada. Debajo ella llevaba una camiseta de manga corta negra y cuello redondo, sencilla, pero que sin embargo, hacia que resaltase su piel. Bostezó un poquito y se giró hacia Margaret, que no hacía mas que mirarla.

- ¿te ayudo con algo? - pregunto rápidamente mientras se hacía un moño rápido con una goma.

- no, no te preocupes. Ve a tu habitación, ponte el uniforme y baja a desayunar.

Hermione asintió y salió de la biblioteca. A los dos minutos se oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

- Dios mío, le quiere de verdad - dijo en voz baja mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano.

- ¿Verdad que si? - preguntó Harry, que apareció sentado en el otro sofá frente a ella. Margaret pegó un pequeño brinco al oírlo, y éste le sonrió pidiéndole una disculpa silenciosa.

- Volví sobre las tres de la mañana. - volvió a hablar Harry mientras miraba el sillón donde, hasta hace unos momentos, había estado Hermione durmiendo - Estaba dispuesto a no mirar nada y meterme directamente en la cama, pero llegué por ésta chimenea y me la encontré de frente. Estaba preciosa, a la luz de las llamas. Me he quedado toda la noche mirándola, y tapándola cuando se destapaba. - sonrió tristemente Harry

- ¿Por qué ha venido aquí, precisamente? - inquirió Margaret mientras éste miraba todavía el sillón.

- La noche en la que volví al castillo, después de la reunión le indiqué que me esperara aquí para hablar, pero cuando terminé de hablar con la señora Weasley, ella se había quedado dormida. Ambos dormimos juntos aquí esa noche, y despertamos juntos. Esa mañana nos "declaramos" y nos dimos el primer y único beso que hemos compartido.

Margaret se levantó de su sillón y se sentó al lado de Harry. Lo envolvió en un abrazo.

- Ella te quiere, solo tienes que darle tiempo. - Harry asintió mientras que ella bajaba los brazos - por otro lado me gustaría saber como está, y si está bien, porque has tardado casi cuatro días en aparecer por aquí - Harry sonrió ampliamente.

- Está bien. La única urgencia es que le dejaron sin magia y estaban a punto de descubrirle. Iba detrás de una pista, por eso he tardado mas en volver. La conseguimos y ahora sabemos exactamente que es lo que tenemos que hacer. - dijo sonriendo ampliamente Harry - por cierto - se interrumpió a si mismo con el ceño un poco fruncido - ¿que le dijiste a Hermione acerca de por quién me fui?

- Le dije la verdad - respondió Margaret mientras al rostro de Harry se asomaba un resquicio de pánico. - Que mi hijo estaba herido y que tú fuiste a ayudarlo.

El rostro de Harry se relajó inmediatamente y le sonrió.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Los que leyeron los primeros capítulos hace como … una eternidad, merecen una disculpa por mi parte. Dije que no era de las que dejan las historias a medias, y generalmente, si la subo es por que digamos "tiene futuro", pero he dejado ésta abandonada durante demasiado tiempo. No hay excusas. Sin embargo, aquí hay un nuevo capítulo por que no la he abandonado aunque lo parezca. Es un poco corto, porque yo misma he tenido que recordar hasta el ultimo detalle de lo que había planeado, y no había apuntado por ninguna parte. De todas formas espero que el siguiente sea algo mas largo y …. ya sabéis, me encanta que me hagáis PREGUNTAS y si algo no entendéis, pues ya sabéis, contesto todos los reviews. Acepto sugerencias.


End file.
